totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanalizacyjne problemy Alcatraz
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 8 Informacje: *Zadanie prowadzi Luka. *Należy spodziewać się niespodzianek od Agatki. *Deszcz nie pada, jest za to wyjątkowo gorąco. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: Po ostatnim wyzwaniu, James drzemał w swojej celi. Znalazły się jednak tam nowe artefakty. Jednym z nich był garnitur Ojca Chrzestnego, który miał wczoraj na sobie. Wisiał on na wieszaku przyczepionym do szafki w jego celi. Był już czysty, nijak nie dało się poznać wczorajszych plam farby na nim. Drugą rzeczą była płyta, którą James odpalił poprzedniego dnia w salonie, a następnie zapierniczył ją stamtąd. Leżała ona na parapecie. Nie było jednak opakowania, tylko sam krążek CD. Chłopak powoli budzi się. Przeciąga, chwilę jeszcze leży, ale zaraz wstaje. Podchodzi do umywalki po czym przemywa twarz. Następnie patrzy w lustro i mówi. James: ''' I teraz twarz wygląda jak nowa. '''James: Na wczorajszym wyzwaniu naprawdę dało się odczuć tą dynamikę. Bardzo cieszę się z powodu immunitetu, który zdobyłem. Jak widać opłaciło się. Hmm, nie pamiętam kiedy byłem tak spokojny na ceremonii? ...zaraz... nigdy. Cela Nikodema: ... Nad śpiącym chłopakiem zwisa karteczka, na której widnieje informacja: Za ciągłe obijanie się na wyzwaniach czeka Cię mała pokuta. Do piątku musisz odnaleźć rudowłosą słodycz i przeprowadzić z nią konwersację na temat ostatnich wydarzeń w więzieniu. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A ty jak i twój rozmówca musicie opuścić celę. Nikodem obudził sie odrazu uderzył w go gorąc dzisiejszego dnia zdjął wiec bluze bo śpi w bluzie zazwyczaj i zauważył Karteczke przeczytał co jest na niej napisane potem próbował przypomniec sobie kogoś rudego troche nad tym myślał ale wreszcie udało mu sie zoobrazować Eliminacje i wszystkich tam stojących przypomniał sobie jak wyglądała niechętnie wstał i wyszedł z pokoju poszukać "Rudowłosą słodycz" Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Nad zwiniętą w kłębek wiewiórką przyczepiona do ściany jest karteczka, na której widnieje informacja: Dla urozmaicenia twojego czasu czeka Cię małe zadanko. Do piątku odwiedzić Cię powinien pewien Dingo, który będzie zawracał Ci gitarę jakimiś bzdetami. Twoje zadanie to skutecznie się przed nim ukryć. Jak Cię znajdzie = przegrywasz. ~ A możesz ukryć się w celi. Rudy kłębek powoli się rozwinął. Do dziewczyny dotarło, że spanko miała chyba trochę za długie. Chyba przegapiła wyzwanie. Ojć. Przetarła zaropiałe ślepka, ogarnęła się jako tako i zerknęła na nietypową karteczkę. Ukryć? Łatwiej być nie mogło! Chyba. Nutty od razu schowała się pod łóżkiem. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że to w sumie durna kryjówka. Uciekła spod mebla jak oparzona i rozejrzała się nerwowo. Ucieczka! I zero rozmów z kimkolwiek! Jeśli przemieszali składy pod jej nieobecność, to może przegrać szybciej niż jej się wydawało. Zwiała czym prędzej z celi w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Nutty: ''No co ja poradzę, że pora na sen zimowy powoli... Każde moje spanko jest coraz dłuższe i bardziej ryzykowne. Muszę znaleźć jakiś budzik albo poprosić kogoś o pomoc. '' Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę. Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Nikodem przyszedł do Bloku 5 żeby poszukać tej Rudowłosej postanowił najpierw poszukać w kuchni bo jeśli dobrze pamiętał to ta dziewczyna miała coś doczynienia z orzechami więc pomyślał że może to tu jest pierwsze co zobaczył to bardzo dużo baltów Jedną lodówke kuchenke itp. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze ale jakoś wyglądału nie zważając na to Nikodem najpierw postanowił przeszukać Lodówke Blondyn wiedział że to raczej głupie miejsce no ale trzeba sprawdzić otworzył ją i nie znalazł nikogo można było się tego spodziewać znalazł samo jedzenie zamknął lodówke sprawdził jeszcze piekarnik no ale cóż niespodziewanie tam też nikogo nie było więc nie zauważając niczego innego co można by przeszukać poszedł do stołówki ... Po chwili, James udał się do kuchni, w celu zrobienia sobie śniadania. Postanowił zrobić omlet, gdyż właśnie na to miał ochotę. Wyjął z lodówki potrzebne składniki, a następnie przygotowywał danie na patelni. James wyjrzał przez okno i zauważył tam, Nutty siedzącą na drzewie, oraz Nikodema próbującego się wspiąć. Wydało mu się to dość dziwne, niecodzienne. James: ' Co oni kuźwa tam odpierdzielają? ''Zapytał retorycznie samego siebie drapiąc się po głowie. Omlet już po chwili był gotowy. James podszedł do patelni i wziąwszy talerz położył go na nim 'James: ' O tak, będzie wyżerka. James zaczął zajadać się omletem, który przygotował. 'James: ' Hmm, wyborne. Stołówka: Nikodem wszedł tutaj z Kuchni zauważył stoły miejsce do wydawania jedzenia i to w sumie tyle chłopak rozejrzał się pobieżnie ale no raczej nikogo tutaj nie było a miejsce do wydawania jedzenia od środka było kuchnią po prostu tego tam nie zauważył no ale samo tamto miejsce zauważył więc nie miał tutaj nic do roboty lecz było mu tak gorąco że musiał wyjść na świeże powietrze z nadzieją że będzie mu chociaż troszke zimniej ... ... W stołówce siedzieli sobie Igor z Russellem. Igor bujał się na krześle pijąc przez słonkę zimną colę. '''Igor: Początkowo myślałem, że może wybranie jedzenia byłoby lepsze niż picia, ale teraz ja mogę popijać sobie zimną colę, a reszta jakąś tanią wodę ze szlaufa pije. Na krześle na którym bujał się Igor nagle usiadł Russell. Ptak jakimś cudem przeważył krzesło i spowodował, że chłopak upadł do tyłu, a cola ze szklanki poleciała mu prosto na koszulkę oraz na podłogę, natomiast Russell na spokojnie odleciał z krzesła na stół. Igor był tym widocznie mnocno zirytowany Igor: F word you, Russell. Igor wstanął i popatrzył się na całą mokrą colą koszulkę. Igor: Świetnie, nawet trup Ante nie ma tak zniszczonej koszulki. Ale przynajmniej jeśli odbyły by się więzienne zawody na Mistera mokrego podkoszulka to już bym wygrał. Chłopak poszedł w kierunku wyjścia, a po chwili na jego ramie przyleciał kruk, ale Igor odstawił go spowrotem na stół. Igor: Nie ma opcji. Ja idę się przebrać i wziąść prysznic, bądź cieplutką kąpiel, a ty zostajesz i zlizujesz plamę z podłogi. Igor wyszedł z pokoju, a Russell popatrzył się tylko wkurzony na swojego właściciela, a później podleciał do plamy coli i zaczął ją wylizywać. Russell: Krrrrraaaa! -.- (Po Polsku: Peta nie byłaby dumna) Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z napisem "Nieczynne". Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Ławki: ... Spacerniak: Na betonie ostało się trochę wody, zdatny do spacerowania. Nikodem po wyjściu z bloku 5 znalazł się tutaj chociaż tu też nie było o wiele zimniej ale zauważył cień. Cień od drzew więc szybko pobiegł w tamtą strone nie zważając na nic Boisko do kosza: Boisko zalane przez długotrwałe opady, nie nadaje się do gry. Pobliże murów więziennych: Wiewióra przybiegła w pobliże murów. Widziała tutaj kilka drzew, więc instynkt podpowiedział jej aby po prostu tam się schowała. Jednym zwinnym susem znalazła się na drzewie i ulokowała się wygodnie na jednej z gałęzi. Wzięła także z kieszeni waciki i włożyła je do uszu. Nie pozwoli aby ktokolwiek ględził jej cokolwiek za uszami. Nie ma zamiaru być przerobiona na masło orzechowe. Nikodem trochę sie za bardzo pospieszył i walnął się o gałęź przez co spadł na ziemie również spadły mu okulary więc chłopak widział w mgle wszystko próbował znaleźć swoje okulary wyglądało to bardzo podobnie tak jak w Scooby Doo kiedy to Velmie wypadały okulary. No cóż chłopak troche ich szukał lecz w końcu znalazł założył je na nos i skoro już tu był i było tutaj w miare do wytrzymania pomyślał że to może tutaj jest "Wiewióra" spojrzał do góry lecz niczego nie dostrzegł oprócz żołędzi może było to dziwne ale Blondyn nagle poczuł straszną ochote na żołędzie zapominając o tym że trzeba je specjalnie przygotować żeby były jedalne więc próbował spiąc sie na drzewo jest on raczej nieudolny w takich sprawach ale mu się udało i zabrał żołędzia Nutty obserwowala poczynania chłopaka wyraźnie zażenowana. Siedzenie na drzewie sprawiło, że nabawiła się drzazg w tyłku, plecach i ogólnego bólu całego ciała od zdrętwienia. Zeskoczyła z drzewa i zaczęła wyjmować z siebie drzazgi. Postanowiła, że przed wyzwaniem nieco się ogarnie. Wyzwanie: Zbiórka: Na zawodników czekał specjalnie nagrany film, na dużym ekranie, który mogli odtwarzać do woli. Nagranie zostało zrobione w kotłowni. Przerażeni stali tam Colt wraz z Lucy. Wody mieli po kostki, przerażona prowadząca stała bezradnie, natomiast piroman wypompowywał wodę. Miała na sobie kostium generała ZSRR. Lucy: Uwaga obywatele Alcatraz! Mamy gigantynczne problemy. Towarzysze, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy! *zasalutowała* Nasze małe państwo tonie. A wraz z nim wasze marzenia o wolności. *mówiła przejęta* Colt wyrzucił za siebie wiadro i odpalił papierosa. Colt: Pierdolę, nie robię. *odparł wściekły, na jego głowę zaczęła kapać woda, pobudzona zraszaczami anty-ogniowymi* Grrr... *kopnął w wiadro* Lucy: W tej nagłej sytuacji, wasze ekipy zostają dzisiaj rozwiązane! Od dzisiaj wszyscy jesteście jednymi towarzyszami. Przodownictwo pracy przede wszystkim. *mówiła poważnym tonem* Nad ich głową spadła jakaś rura. Colt machnął dłonią i pociągnął dziewczynę za sobą. Znaleźli się poza kotłownią. Lucy: Dzięki… *odparła nieśmiało, by po chwili spoważnieć, gdy zrozumiała jak bardzo się wygłupiła* Dodatkowo, chcemy by była równość płci. Parytety muszą być i w programie. Tak więc o to kto dołącza do rozgrywki. Dwójka goryli przyniosła niskiego chłopaka w blond włosach z widocznym zarostem. Był ewidentnie znudzony, dodatkowo wspominał coś o jakichś grach PC. Lucy: Evan dołącza do gry. Oglądał program, więc was zna. Dodatkowo, po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu każdy z was odzyska wszystkie wspomnienia. Brzmi kusząco? *zaśmiała się* Nie wątpie. A o to co was czeka towarzysze. Życiowy trójbój Alcatraz, Colt przedstaw zasady wyzwania. Chłopak jakby tylko na to czekał. Stanął na wprost kamery, odpalając papierosa. Colt: A więc, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie podzielone na trzy różne części. Roboczo nazwaliśmy to „Trójbojem o życie w Alcatraz”. Pierwsza część będzie najmniej sportowa. Chcieliśmy zatrudnić firmę, ale koszty nam nie pozwalają. Więc ogłaszamy przetarg na najlepszy projekt układu maszynowni. Może wpadniecie na dobry pomysł, jak poradzić sobie z przeciekającymi rurami. *powiedział, wyświetliło ponownie zdjęcie kotłownia, która była zalana wodą* Lucy: A jeśli już sobie z tym poradzicie to… Colt: ...w klasycznych programach o podobnym gatunku, często drużyny po połączeniu uzyskiwały wspólną nazwę. Zaprojektujcie logo oraz nazwę nowej formacji, którą utworzycie wspólnie towarzysze. Lucy: ...i na koniec czym prędzej udajcie się na dwór. Colt: Czekać tam was będzie tor przeszkód, który musicie pokonać. Kto go pokona jako pierwszy wygra wyzwanie. A co najważniejsze, to wyzwanie będzie punktowane inaczej. W kolejności od 1 do 10, będziecie zdobywać punkty od 10 do 1. Jest o co grać. *puszcza oczko* Czas macie do niedzieli godziny 16:27. //Teraz lecimy ze skrótowym opisem. Byście wiedzieli dokładnie na czym stoicie. Wyzwanie 1: Tutaj nie podałem żadnego schematu. Czy stworzycie plan jak pozbyć się wody, czy jak zrobić kanalizację by nie przeciekała, dowolna interpretacja. A może masz inny pomysł? Tutaj będziecie oceniani przede wszystkim za kreatywność w pkt od 1 do 6. Wyzwanie 2: Tutaj nie powinno być niejasności. Punktacja od 1 do 6. Wyzwanie 3: Na torze przeszkód znajduje się: - dwa mostki, duża kałuża błotna, duża kałuża z wodą, poręcz, opony, rozżarzone węgle po których trzeba przejść, nisko ustawione płotki pod którymi trzeba się przeczołgać, trzy piłki lekarskie do przeniesienia o wadze 10kg, 20 skoków przez skakankę. Pamiętajcie, że jest upał. :3 Dodatkowo Nikodem za niesubordynację musisz zrobić poza przeszkodami bieg(w domyśle wyzwanie) na czworaka// Wyzwanie 1: Arisha: Arishę początkowo martwiło postawione przed nią wyzwanie. Nie znała się na hydraulice i kanalizacjach. Mogła jednak przy użyciu posiadanych informacji, oraz tych które mogła zdobyć wymyślić, jak uszczelnić rury, zasklepić pęknięcia. Musiała znaleźć tani i praktyczny sposób, który by się sprawdził w takich okolicznościach. Nagle wpadła na pomysł. Po prostu wiedziała co musi zrobić. Zadowolona z siebie i przeprowadzonych poszukiwań mogła zacząć prezentować swoje rozwiązanie. Arisha: Witajcie drodzy towarzysze! Czy cierpicie może na przeciekającą kanalizację? Czy chcecie oszczędzić na łataniu dziur i zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi wody? Po co zatrudniać fachowca skoro można samemu sobie z tym poradzić! Odsunęła się sprzed małej tablicy którą zasłaniała. Arisha: Idealnym rozwiązaniem wszelkich waszych problemów jest kit! *wskazała ręką na święcący napis „Kit” znajdujący się na wspomnianej tablicy* Arisha: Kit to ogólna nazwa gęstych mas plastycznych, twardniejących po pewnym czasie od użycia, stosowanych objętościowo w różnych celach *powiedziała z powagą, ale i energią, nie zanudzając słuchacza* Brunetka zrobiła krok do przodu i kontynuowała z przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Arisha: Większość z nas wie, że kit używany był wielokrotnie do uszczelniania okien. Nie wiele osób wie o istnieniu kitu hydraulicznego! To jeszcze wspanialsza odmiana tej substancji *powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem* Jest łatwo dostępny i tani, a na dodatek świetnie poradzi sobie z więziennymi problemami kanalizacyjnymi. Asha pokazała kolejną tabliczkę z napisem „Cechy Kitu Hydraulicznego”. Arisha: Bez trudu działa na wilgotnych i mokrych powierzchniach, jest łatwy w użyciu, trwale skleja i uszczelnia ubytki *wymieniała na palcach* Jest odporny na wodę i temperaturę do +100°C. Ma bardzo plastyczną konsystencję, a po wyschnięciu może być obrabiany, np. szlifowany *puściła oczko do „widowni”* Na kolejnej tabliczce pokazała nazwach dziwnych związków chemicznych, kwasów, rozpuszczalników. Arisha: Ponadto kit hydrauliczny jest odporny na agresywne związki chemiczne �� A jak już wspominałam nie ma co się martwić kosztami, bo zakup jednej paczki/puszki kosztuje około trzech dolarów, a za to nie trzeba już nigdy zmagać się z tym problemem. Dziewczyna podziękowała za uwagę i usunęła się w cień, by uporać się z kolejnym zadaniem. Deidre: Deidre nie miała pomysłu co zrobić z kanalizacją. Inżyniera nie jest jej talentem, a w naturze dziewczyny leży nie wypowiadanie się na temat, jeśli się na nim nie zna. Niestety, była zmuszona dzisiaj tę zasadę złamać. Dodatkowo prezentacja bardzo ją stresowała. Deidre: Jak wiadomo, więzienie Alcatraz zmaga się ostatnio z ogromnym problem, jaką jest wadliwa kanalizacja. M-moim rozwiązaniem jest... Wzięła głęboki oddech. Deidre: Akceptacja naszego położenia. Z kanalizacji przecieka woda... i co z tego? Cieszmy się życiem zamiast przejmować się głupimi, przyziemnymi rzeczami. Chcę tylko wspomnieć, że w niektórych państwach trwa teraz wojna. A my i tak wszyscy umrzemy. Po co skupiać się na takich pierdołach? Dokładnie, to jest bez sensu. Lepiej cieszmy się życiem i naszymi ostatnimi chwilami tutaj. Deidre': Na początku mój pomysł wydawał mi się głupi, ale jak tak słuchałam sama siebie, to w to uwierzyłam. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę jestem w stanie wygrać to zadanie. Deidre: Organizm ludzki jest złożony w 70% z wody, nie rozumiem więc, jak może nam przeszkadzać jakaś kałuża tu i tam czy lekki deszczyk kapiący z sufitu. Wystawiła język, aby spróbować wody, ale wypluła ją, bo smakowała jakoś dziwnie. Deidre: Budżet potrzebny na mój projekt wynosi 0 zł, kasa więc zostaje dla was, a uśmiechy na twarzach więźniów wzbudzicie w jakiś inny sposób. Dziękuję za uwagę! Gabriella: Gabriella wydawała się być ucieszona zadaniem. Gabriella: No wreszcie nie będą mówić, że baby nie nadają się do takiej pracy! Ja od zawsze byłam złotą rączką i faceci nie dorastają mi do pięt. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jednak jak się do tego zabrać. Gabriella: Sezamie otwórz się! To znaczy napraw. Rozhisteryzowana zaczęła płakać. Gabriella: Co to ma być do ch*ja pana?! Jestem zażenowana. Zobaczyła jakiegoś gościa z obsady za kamerą i zawołała go. Gabriella: Chcę sprawdzić czy pan umie to naprawić. Ktoś tam zrobił to za nią, a ona zadowolona udała się dalej. Gabriella: Jestem z siebie dumna chociaż trochę się zmęczyłam... Izumi: Układ kanalizacji zaczyna się od specjalnych spływów, dzięki którym niechciana woda wypływa wprost z miejsc zalewanych do pobliskich rzek i jezior, połączony z nimi bezpośrednio. W przypadku gdy woda w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach poprzez uszkodzenie podstawowych rur kanalizacji dosięga kolan w całości pomieszczenia - wtedy aktywuje się automatycznie jedyna z rezerwowych rzeczy wbudowanych w tych miejscach. Mianowicie specjalne dwie rury, które są używane w momentach mocniejszego rozlewania się wody. Podgrzewane one są z wewnętrznej strony różnymi palnikami, tworzącymi ogień w środku. Rury chronione są ognioodpornym materiałem, które w spotkaniu z wodą sprawiają, że ostaje się jedynie para w owych miejscach po jakimś czasie. W przypadku, gdy ilość wody jest coraz większa - wtedy automatyzmy wbudowane tutaj reagują na to i dochodzą kolejne pary rur przedstawionych wcześniej. Wszystko to spływa do rzeki. To co pozostanie. I z tego by było na tyle. Nie jestem ekspertką. Nutty: Nutty od razu zaczęła pracę. Musiała sobie radzić sama, więc nie było czasu na zbędne zastanawianie się. Oczywiście nie miała (a przynajmniej nie przypominała sobie) umiejętności związanych z majsterkowaniem, ale postanowiła narysować plan maszynowni. W zasadzie prowadzących stać było chyba na wszystko, więc nieco inwencji twórczej powinno być dobrze odebrane. Nutty: 'W porządku, zaczniemy od tego... teraz tak... ''Mruczała pod nosem rysując plan. Postanowiła że postawi na delikatny minimalizm i dobrą organizację. Aby nikt się nie musiał specjalnie namęczyć. Poza tym trzeba było też pomyśleć, że może poza planowaniem trzeba wykorzystać materiały dostępne w więzieniu. Czas leciał, a wena napływała dość powoli. center|650px center|650px center|650px Evan: Choć to miało być pierwsze zadanie, Evan postanowił wykonać to jako drugie. Mieli zadanie mieli znaleźć i wdrążyć sposób na naprawienie instalacji kanalizacyjnej w Alcatraz bo prowadzącym nie chciało się nająć fachowca.. Chłopak nie miał bladego pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać. W głowie bardziej myślał o swoich grach. '''Evan: Może bym to potraktował jak grę? Eh... ale grafika na podwórzy jest taka meh. Próbował się jednak skoncentrować na swoim zadaniu. Jego wiedza w temacie nie była obszerna, nie znał nawet dokładnie samego ośrodka. Jedynie co zdarzyło mu się prześledzić w fragmentach. Coś kojarzył jedynie z paru fragmentów i poruszał się instynktownie. Evan: Kanalizacja więc rury huh? *podrapał się rozglądając po korytarzu* Hmm? Chyba trzeba zaczął od łazienki nie? Czy coś? Kroczył korytarzem myśląc sobie na głos. Powoli w głowie tworzył mu się jego misterny plan co chce zrobić. Evan: Na pewno... *znowu podrapał się po podbródku* Eh... wypada jednak sprawdzić tą łazienkę na początek i tak. Skierował się w jej stronę. Od początku jednak zauważył że problem jest dużo poważniejszy. Widać było znaczne wilgotne ciemne zabarwienia od uciekającej wody. Evan: Naprawdę nas musieli do tego przydzielić. *ziewnął* Skazanie. Oszczędność, nie oszczędność. Najtańszy fachowiec lepszy niż żółtodziób. Marudził sobie na głos wędrując. Im dalej tym częściej co jakiś czas czuł jak mu kapie na głowę. Nie przejmował się zbytnio. Musiał jednak próbować w jakikolwiek sposób zaradzić. Zbierał więc możliwe przedmioty jak wazony, miski czy innego rzeczy do których woda mogła spokojnie skapywać. Evan: Co by tutaj z nią zrobić? Zastanawiał się nieco na głos nad swoimi pomysłami. Evan: W końcu jest zaduch. Roślinom by się przydało podlanie. Zerknął chociażby na niektóre miski. Widać było kilka drobnych kamiennych fragmentów spadających od sufitu. Evan: Trzeba będzie się kąpać w czym i pić co nie? Wypadałoby jednak zakręcić najpierw wodę. Nie chcąc jednak tracić czasu kontynuował swoją podróż w stronę łazienek. Na szczęście nie wszędzie widać była kapującą wodę z instalacji. Niedaleko łazienek zauważył również wiszącą przy wejściu do nich przy ścianie mapę piętra. Zapamiętał jedynie miejsce, na początek inspekcja łazienki. ---- Po znalezieniu łazienki wszedł do środka rozglądając się po bokach rozpoczynając swoje dalsze rozeznanie . Evan: Jak przypuszczałem... Po wejściu nie zrobiła na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Lekko zapuszczona z poobijanymi szybami czy ogólnie podniszczonymi blatami. Evan: Przedwojenna infrastruktura i wygląd huh? Widać było ewidentnie po tym wystroju. Nie miał jednak czasu na przejmowanie się tym. Na początku postanowił sprawdzić prysznice. Odkręcał na zmianę wodę obserwując czy w samej łazience nic nie jest. Każdą kabinę tak sprawdził po kolei. Choć za kaflami nie mógł spostrzec wypływającej wody to przy zamalowanej ścianie nie było odbarwień. To był dobry znak. Podobnie chciał przejrzeć syfony od umywalek. Nie miał narzędzi oraz dodatkowo niepokoił go jeden fakt. Evan: Racja? Nagle coś mu wpadło do głowy. Evan:'Bym sobie roboty narobił. ''Natychmiast zamknął drzwiczki od szafek. Zaczął rozglądać się za czymś zupełnie innym. Rozglądał się po kabinach czy innych pomieszczeniach. Niestety nie znalazł tego co szukał. '''Evan: To działa na tej samej zasadzie? Przyjrzał się wystającym klozetom. Nie miał nawet ochoty ich sprawdzać. Martwiło go jednak czy sieć jest połączona razem z oczyszczalnią czy osobna. W każdym razie bez znajomości systemu musiał i tak zejść do magazynów, piwnic czy podziemi po jakieś narzędzia, drabinę by jako dostać się pod sufit i być może jeśli się poszczęści jak wcześniej znajdując wymienne rury czy coś. Dla pewności przy wyjściu jeszcze raz zerknął na mapę samego pomieszczenia. Z przyzwyczajenia przyłożył palec jakby chciał ją powiększyć jak to się robi przy ekranie dotykowym. Burknął i ruszył dalej. Igor: Igor z Russellem zaczęli myśleć o pierwszym zadaniu… I po jakiś 2 sekundach Igor znał już odpowiedź jak naprawić kanalizacje. Następuje szybki przeskok do następnej sceny gdzie rury są w wielu miejscach doczepione na taśmę klejącą. Igor: Tadam! Nie ma problemów jakich taśma klejąca nie naprawi! Po tych słowach w wielu miejscach gdzie taśma klejąca trzymała rury, zaczęła przeciekać woda. Igor spojrzał na to ze zrezygnowaniem, a Russell, który siedział mu na ramieniu, poklepał go wspierająco. …'' ''Następny szybki przeskok, pokazuje Igora czekającego na coś. Chłopak zauważa, że jest nagrywany postanawia opowiedzieć swój pomysł. Igor: Pomysł numer 2, próba numer 1. Program posiada stażystów prawda? Więc niech robią swoją robotę, łapią za wiadra i wylewają wodę przed alcatraz. Proste i nie wymaga mojego wysiłku. Woda jednak wciąż będzie cieknąć, więc stażyści codziennie rano i wieczorem powinni wykonywać ten obowiązek. Wtedy do Igora podleciał Russell, a za ptakiem… 4 nastolatków z 2 wiadrami. Chłopak spojrzał się na to ze sporym szokiem. Igor: No to są chyba żarty jakieś… JAKIM CUDEM TEN PROGRAM MA HAJS NA WYNAJĘCIE CAŁEGO WIĘZIENIA, A NIE MA PIENIĘDZY NA WIĘCEJ NIŻ 4 STAŻYSTÓW?! Stażyści wzruszyli ramionami. Igor: Jak wy w 4 to nawet jakby jakimś cudem naprawić tą kanalizacje, to wy tej wody nie zbierzecie! O i jeszcze 2 wiadra?! To co wy, podzielicie je na pół i tak zbierać wodę będziecie?! Stażyści wzruszyli ramionami i poszli zostawiając wiadra. Wściekły, że jego plan nie wyszedł, Igor kopnął jedno z wiader, a po chwili było słychać krzyk, któregoś uczestnika. Igor: E… To był Russell! Ptak pokazał Igorowi środkowe pióro, ale chłopak się tym nie przejmował bo zaczął myśleć nad nowym pomysłem. Igor: Wiem! Russell, zakładaj strój kąpielowy! Ptak spojrzał się z miną „WTF” na Igora. … Ostatni przeskok pokazuje Igora i Russella w strojach kąpielowych, siedzących sobie na fotelach do basenu z oparciami na ręce. Oboje pili sobie colę przez słonkę ze szklanki i moczyli sobie stopy w wodzie. Igor spojrzał się z uśmiechem na kamerę. Igor: W sumie to po co dalej majstrować przy tych rurach, skoro można tu założyć basen? Może wam się wydawać, że skoro ja z Russellem teraz sobie już urządziliśmy odpoczynek na basenie, to jutro poziom wody będzie wyższy niż jaki kol wiek uczestnik. Otóż nie. Chłopak zszedł z fotela i okazało się, że woda sięga mu tylko do kostek. Igor: Każdego dnia woda, będzie się odrobinę podnosiła. W następnym odcinku będzie w połowie drogi między kostkami, a kolanami, w jeszcze następnym będzie już dosięgała do kolan itp. Dodatkowo taki basen z chłodną wodą jest idealny na pogodę jak dziś. Chłopak wrócił do fotelu. Igor: Taki basen tutaj, dałby także możliwość wielu kreatywnych wyzwań! Nie ma żadnych minusów niego tylko same plusy! To tyle ode mnie. Ciao! Chłopak zaczął odpychać się nogami od podłogi by „wypłynąć” poza kamerę, która nie mając nic lepszego do nagrania przez kilka sekund pokazywała, słodko śpiącego na swoim fotelu Russella. James: James udał się więc od salonu. Miał w ręku płytę z kopią nagrania z kotłowni, którą odpalił na znajdującym się tam odtwarzaczu DVD. Stwierdził, że zanim weźmie się za plan, to postanowi zobaczyć, gdzie tak naprawdę tkwi usterka. Usiadł wygodnie i zaczął oglądać materiał. Oglądnął go dokładnie, pierwszy, drugi, trzeci i czwarty raz. Nie mógł ogarnąć, skąd wycieka woda. Postanowił dać więc zbliżenie na miejsce, które wydaje mu się być najbardziej prawdopodobne, że woda może stamtąd wyciekać. I bingo, znalazł to. Usterka tkwiła w pękniętej rurze. James: ' Super, mamy to. ''Chłopak wyłączył nagranie i udał się do biblioteki, aby rozpisać tam plan naprawy kanalizacji. I tutaj zaczynały się schody. '''James: O ile pamięć mnie nie zawodzi, a jeszcze zawodzi, to nie miałem nigdy styczności z kanalizacją. A teraz mam układać jakiś plan? No dajcie spokój. Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, gdzie miał kartkę, ołówek i długopis. Wypisał dwie rzeczy do tej pory. Punkt 1 - Taśma klejąca, punkt 2 - Nowa rura. Z tak zapełnioną kartką James siedział oparty rękę o brodę zastanawiając się co dalej zrobić. Po chwili jednak dostał olśnienia. Przecież to nie taki głupi pomysł "pomyślał" i dalej rozpisywał się na kartce. Skreślił jednak punkt pierwszy związany z taśmą klejącą. '''James: ' Taśma klejąca nie da jednak rady. Rura ma już swoje lata i mogła się zepsuć. Mało w sumie brakuje, aby to wszystko pierdyknęło w pizdu i by zalane zostało całe więzienie, a nie tylko kotłownia. Wziął z półki jedną książkę, poświęconą budowlance i architekturze. Cóż, był w tym ciemny, ale odnalazł w spisie treści rozdział dotyczący kanalizacji. Co do tego czego dokładnie szukał nie znalazł. A chciał odnaleźć ile kosztować będzie nowa rura. Cóż, musiał wszystko sam policzyć James: ' No i masz babo placek. Jak trzeba, to nic nie ma w tych książkach. ''James musiał znaleźć jednak kilka rzeczy w więzieniu, które mogły by się przydać przy naprawianiu rur. Chciał znaleźć klucz francuski, lecz nigdzie w budynku go nie było. Udał się więc na dwór, gdzie poczuł gorąc. 'James: ' O matko jedyna. Odnalazł tam leżącą przy jednym z okien skrzynkę, a w niej walizkę z narzędziami. Otworzył ją i znalazł tam klucz francuski, którego szukał. Znalazł też odpowiedni rozmiar klucza. Wrócił do biblioteki, gdzie ustalił, jak można pozbyć się usterki. Następnie przedstawił to wszystko komu trzeba. 'James: ' Dobrze, więc problemem wyciekającej wody jest najprawdopodobniej ta uszczelka *pokazał na nagraniu*, która zapewne powstała podczas wczorajszej ulewy. Inną sprawą jest to, że rura pękła już dawno temu, ale mniejsza. Obliczyłem wszystkie koszty i skompresowałem je do najmniejszego minimum. Cóż, mimo wszystko myślę, że powinien zająć się tym fachowca. Ale tak: Możecie oczywiście zakleić dziurę taśmą izolacyjną *wyciągnął ją z kieszeni*, ale generalnie po czasie będzie to dalej przeciekać. Chociaż nie mówię, bo sposób mniej czasochłonny. Druga opcja, to wymiana rury. Niestety żadnej nie znalazłem. Ale spokojnie. Jeśli macie kogoś kto się tym zajmie i naprawdę żadnej rury nie macie na stanie, to jej zakup będzie jedynym kosztem jaki poniesiecie. *Wyjął z za pleców klucz francuski* Tutaj mam klucz francuski, którym odkręcicie wszystko. Aha, tylko miejcie na uwadze, żeby wybrać rury nierdzewne, bo niektóre wyglądają jakby nie były konserwowane od 1883 roku, a raczej nie chcemy by wszystko się następnym razem zalało. Chłopak podał ekipie kartkę, na której obliczył koszty rur i stosunek do ich jakości. 'James: ' To się wam może przydać. Powodzenia. James położył również klucz francuski, oraz taśmę izolacyjną i poszedł. Nikodem: Nikodem po usłyszeniu prowadzących usiadł gdzieś w cieniu i zaczął myśleć co z tym zrobić nigdy nie znał sie na takich rzeczach pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy to po prostu wyłączenie wody w końcu nie jest aż tak bardzo potrzebna i zatkanie dziury jakąś gumą czy innym metalem ale to chyba nie było to więc najpierw pomyślał nad tym jak pozbyć sie tej wody w końcu nikt co bedzie coś robił nie bedzie raczej pływał napewno muszą wyłączyć wode a potem co mogą zrobić z tą wodą hmmm może ustawią kilka dużych wiader na sobie i wtedy one wchłoną wode lub również mogą po prostu kupić troszke gąbek i je tam wstawić wtem pomyślał że przedstawi pare sposobów jak można by pozbyć sie wody i przebudować ale wtedy pomyślał że skoro mają pieniądze na przebudowe to powinni mieć pieniądze na ludzi którzy to mogliby zaprojektować no cóż okularnik postanowił najpierw przemyśleć gdzie muszą znajdować sie rury napewno łazienka i kuchnia ale czy gdzieś jeszcze musiał sie nad tym zastanowić po dłuższych zastanowieniach nie zauważył innego pomieszczenia gdzie by sie to przydało więc blondyn spróbował to narysować w sumie to postanowił po prostu zaproponować odnowienie rur ale również jak można to załatać czyli z kawałku metalu zrobić takie kółko i tam wsadzić i przyczepić na super glue to w sumie było tak samo głupie jak i genialne a i jeszcze jakby były mniejsze dziurki to zaproponowałby żeby je zatkać gumami do żucia Nikodem jeszcze chwile myślał nad wszystkim tym i postanowił to przedstawić na kartce napisał najpierw że ma kilka sposobów a potem wypisał wszystko co mu wcześniej wpadło do głowy i oddał kartke do stanowiska Jury którzy jeszcze nie przyszli. Wielki Ben: ... Wielki Ben zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoją pierwszą częścią wyzwania, co nie przychodziło mu łatwo. W końcu jednak zaczął się skupiać na tym bardziej. 'Ben: '''No więc uważam, że zacząć należałoby od dwóch rur ułożonych równolegle o długości 7 metrów *zaczął to sobie układać w głowie* Następnie te rury się łączą w rurę środkową... ''Nawet zaczął to sobie rozrysowywać. 'Ben: '''Taa... Ta środkowa będzie ciągnąć 13 metrów wzdłuż *zaczął sobie myśleć co teraz zrobić* To teraz w lewo, tzn. w górę by to poszło na długość 4 metrów i... w prawo na 9 metrów. ''Zaczął drapać się po brodzie co może teraz zrobić, ale wykombinował tak... 'Ben: '''I tutaj ta duża rura dzieli się na sześć cienkich, które krążą w różnych kierunkach do przodu... A potem dochodzi do połączenia każdej z dwóch rur i tworzy się ich przez to trzy. ''Przeczesywał włosy patrząc na ten swój schemat. 'Ben: '''Teraz te trzy wykonują zygzak z 8 przejściami, dopiero potem łączą się w dużą rurę. ''Widzi, że to już końcówka. 'Ben: '''To kończąc duża rura kieruje się w północny-wschód, a na koniec do góry do zbiornika z wodą. Tak to wygląda. ''Poszedł. Wyzwanie 2: Arisha: Brunetka usiadła z boku zamyślona. Dawno przestałą wzdychać nad swoim losem. Chociaż ostatnio czuła się jakoś przytłoczona własnymi myślami i najchętniej zwinęłaby się w kłębek w kącie. Nie bała się wyzwań, ale…Nie. Nie bała się, więc musiała wziąć się w garść. Pod nowym napływem energii poszła do pokoju robót ręcznych po materiały. Na korytarzach z utęsknieniem spoglądała przez kraty. Gdyby tylko nadeszło jakieś tsunami, czy inna katastrofa, która zrównałaby to miejsce z ziemią… Na twarzy dziewczyny powoli jednak wykwitł uśmiech. Arisha przyspieszyła kroku, by już po chwili zebrać potrzebne narzędzia i zacząć pracę. ''Po paru godzinach szarooka wreszcie była gotowa pochwalić się swoim pomysłem i logiem nad którym to właśnie siedziała kilka godzin. '' '''Arisha: Witajcie. Ja ochrzciłabym swoich towarzyszy nazwą „The Star Rattlers” *jej oczy rozjaśniły się jakby mówiąc te słowa* Dziewczyna zaczęła krążyć opowiadając dalej. Arisha: Siedzimy tutaj każdego dnia zastanawiając się nad naszymi istnieniami. Walczymy o życie i szansę dotrwania do końca i obiecanej wolności. Czy słusznie? Może wszak jesteśmy winni okropnych zbrodni, za które skończyliśmy w więzieniu*wzruszyła ramionami* W wolnym czasie pozostaje nam siedzieć i patrzeć przez kraty, obserwować niebo, jedyną zmieniającą się scenerią wokół nas. Co noc rozświetlające niebo gwiazdy jednocześnie podnoszą nas na duchu i wprawiają w melancholię. My jednak zrobimy z nich nasz znak. Nie będziemy czekać, aż rozpęta się jakiś sztorm i zmiecie to miejsce z powierzchni ziemi, a na nas sprowadzi śmierć lub szansę na ucieczkę. Nie. Nie poddamy się *powiedziała zdeterminowanym głosem stając nagle w miejscu, jakby mówiła do swoich towarzyszy i dotarła do kulminacyjnego momentu swojej przemowy* Arisha zsunęła materiał, który przykrywał jej pracę. Przez kilka sekund sama na nią patrzyła. Była pełna niedoskonałości, Arisha nigdy nie była wybitną artystką, ale praca przepełniła ją dumą i dała jakby spokój ducha, który przypomniał jej o co walczy. O życie. Arisha: Sami rozpętamy burzę i wstrząśniemy gwiazdami *jej oczy rozbłysły* Będziemy walczyć do końca i z całego tego chaosu wyjdziemy na szczycie. Deidre: Logo: Nazwa: Pokemony Alfa Idąc tropem, że każda nazwa drużyny miała literę grecką w nazwie, to fajnie byłoby ten trend kontynuować, a Samce lub Samice będą zawsze dyskryminować kogoś pod względem płci. A Pokemony mogą być dziewczynkami i chłopczykami. Pokemony nie dyskryminują, pokemony rozumieją. I wszystkie pokemony są równe, ale niektóre są równiejsze, dokładnie jak w komunizmie! ''Deidre: Nie mam pojęcia, co to ten komunizm, ale trochę mnie poniosło przepraszam.'' Gabriella: Gabriella: '''Wiem, że pewnie inni posilą się o jak najładniejsze zdjęcia, ale ja nie. Moje logo jest niewidzialne! Ekipa Niewidzialnych. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam moja oryginalność. Izumi: '''Izumi: Tak oto przedstawiam swoje logo. I nazwę znaną jaką Team Fortress. thumb|left Nutty: Dziewczyna stanęła sobie przy telewizorku i zaczęła włączać od nowa non stop nagranie Lucy i Colta. Na swój sposób było to zabawne. No co? Szukała inspiracji. Nutty: Okej, postanowiłam że nie ma co szaleć z super zmianami jeśli chodzi o nazewnictwo drużyn. Do tej pory nasze nazwy pochodziły od greckich liter + jakiś dodatek. Prowadząca trochę mnie natchnęła. Oglądałam wideo parę razy i zauważyłam mundur. Początkowo nie mogłam rozszyfrować, ale to był chyba mundur radziecki. Do tego nazwano nas towarzyszami. Stąd wpadłam na pomysł by uciec od greckiej litery, zastąpić ją jakąś z cyrylicy, a samo logo ku wspaniałemu ustrojowi jakim jest komunizm. Dlatego powstała w mojej głowie Sza Zvezda. Po pierwsze możemy to trochę rozumieć jako ciche gwiazdy, którymi poniekąd jesteśmy my, bo dotarliśmy dość daleko. Po drugie komunizm jest supi. W końcu Chiny, Rosja i Korea Północna nieźle działają na jego zasadach, nie? Co prawda będąc tutaj nawet nie wiem czy te kraje dalej istnieją, ale zakładam, że tak. Kolorystyka logo przypomina piękne czerwone, komunistyczne słoneczko wypełnione cierpieniem, krwią i łzami poległych towarzyszy. Sama atmosfera jest iście totalitarna i w ogóle żyjemy w ciągłym strachu, także warto nas jeszcze bardziej psychicznie męczyć. Evan: Chłopak dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się gdzie jest. Inni się kręcili jednak nie chciał tak od razu rzucać się w dyskusje z innymi. Ruszył prosto w stronę pozostawionych materiałów zapewnionych przez prowadzących. <'Evan: '''Więc hej? *ziewnął* Jestem Evan Cranberry dokładnie. *spauzował na moment* No więc? Jestem w sumie bo jestem i tyle. Bywam leniwy, niechętny i ogólnie wolałbym teraz obczajać dalej swoje gry. Nawet cieszyłem się będąc na tej liście rezerwowej widząc co tam oni przeżywali. Generalnie każdy to to ogląda czy czyta napisy. Pozro zagraniczni! *pomachał w stronę kamery* To em? I tak macie to gdzieś więc po prostu skończę. *westchnął* Chyba będą zadowoleni z takiego przedstawienia się? I tak gówno to pewnie obchodzić będzie. *podparł głową wzdychając po raz kolejny przed wyjściem*> ''Po usłyszeniu zadań wiedział od samego początku, że zacznie od tego. Wydawało mu się najmniej pracochłonne. Wziął więc duży czarny brystol by wykonać swój banner. Kilka pędzli oraz farb oraz rozpoczął swoje prace nad bannerem. Zmieszał ze sobą kilka z nich chcąc uzyskać odpowiednie odcienie. Zdarzało mu się z nudów bawić kolorkami kodów więc nawet uznał że to zabawne. Smyrał pędzlem chcąc wykonać go w miarę swoich możliwości. Artystą nie był. Choć jednak go tworzył. niestety nie miał większego pomysłu na niego. W końcu w przeciwieństwie do reszty znalazł się tutaj zupełnym przypadkiem będąc osobą na doczepkę. Jedyne co go motywowało, to fakt by nie odpaść zaraz po pojawieniu się. To najgorsze co mogło się przytrafić. Zrobił więc to co po prostu jego dusza napalonego gamera mu podpowiedziała. Evan: Więc? Emm? Nerwowo przyglądał się raz na banner, który wykonał. Nie pomyślał o tym jak dokładnie ma go zaprezentować. Trzymanie go na siłę nie byłoby wygodne. Postanowił skorzystać z dwóch płotków i przybyć go by był lepiej widoczny. Plik:HND_-_Rozłączenie,_Wspólna_Nazwa,_Aikko.png Evan: W sumie do kogo mam mów... Zorientował się jednak. Kamery są wszędzie, więc na pewno skądś go właśnie obserwująco. Chcąc czy nie chcąc nakierował jedną prosto na banner oraz na siebie by mieli widok na niego. Evan: Więc moja nazwa to OVER9000 xxPuSsYdEsTroYeRs34xx Nieoczekiwanie poczuł się nieco nerwowo. Próbował się uśmiechać ale został jednak przy swoim niewyraźnym wyrazie twarzy. Evan: OVER9000 bo chyba każdy kto został ma taki zasób mocy? *ziewnął* PussyDestroyers bo przegrani byli pussy a ci co zostali są destroyers więc, em? Zniszczyli słabiaków i są mocarzami prosto mówiąc? 34 by nie wyglądało jakby było zajęte. *wyszczerzył się* Wiecie. Niektóre nazwy mogą być zajęte. A te xx na początku i końcu dla ozdoby. Skończył nie wiedząc w sumie na co ma czekać. Na moment odsłonił by nie było go w tle podczas prezentacji swojego banneru. Nieco się wyciągnął. Evan: Tłumaczyć normie żargon nerdów jest jak normie tłumaczący nerdowi jak poderwać dziewczynę. Burknął sam do siebie będąc z boku. Spojrzał się jedynie w stronę kamery. Poprawił ją tak by była z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Banner bezpiecznie odłożył po czym skierował się w stronę budynku. Na pewno zostawi tor przeszkód na sam koniec. Evan: To chyba wystarczy racja? Mruknął do siebie wchodząc do budynku. Igor: Mimo, że zadanie w ogóle miało polegać tylko na stworzeniu loga i nazwy, Igor poszedł o jakiś kilometr dalej. Zaprosił prowadzących przed scenę na której odgrywał występ w odc. 3. Igor siedział sobie i czytał w wygodnym bujanym fotelu, a za nim była jakaś sztaloga zakryta płachtą. Mimo gorąca jaki panuje był on ubrany w elegancką koszulę i spodnie, a także okulary. Na jego ramieniu siedział sobie spokojnie Russell. Chłopak nagle oderwał zwrok zznad książki '' '''Igor:' Pewnie zastanawiacie się po co was tu zwołałem, skoro miałem za zadanie tylko zrobić logo drużyny i wymyślić nazwę? Otóż, stwierdziłem, że nie będę pierwszym lepszym plebsem i wymyślę coś specjalnego co wyróźni moją pracę nad innymi... A także moje logo ssie, a to jedyna szansa na ratunek jaką wymyśliłem, więc nie narzekać. Chłopak wrócił wzrokiem do książki i zaczął czytać napisaną przez niego opowieść. Igor: Dawno, dawno temu za siedmioma barami, sklepami monopolowymi i zwłokami moich martwych kolegów, było sobie pewne komunistyczne królestwo Alcatraz chwalące zbrodniczy reżizm oraz Towarysza Stalina. Rządziła nim żelazną ręką, królowa Lucy oraz król Colt. Pomagali im w tym Towarysz Jasper i jego piękna siostra Jessamine aka Daenerys 2.0, a także wiedżma vodoo Agathka, która nigdy nie widziała słońca, a także lubi pod wpływem siedzieć na innych ludziach... Chłopak posłał wzrok Agathcie mówiący "Ja wciąż pamiętam". Igor: ...A także jej chłoptas Flynn. Największym skarbem dla Lucy i Colta były ich przepiękne korony. Różowa, korona Lucy oznaczała kobiecy wdźięk, urok, ale także intelekt, natomiast niebieska Colta ukazywała jego męską siłę, odwagę, a także darmową wódę w poniedziałki. Niestety pewnego dnia obie zostały skradzione, a królowa podejrzewała, że za kradzieżą stoi jeden z 17 szlachciców. Colt rozkazał, że dopóki korony się nie odnajdą co godzinę jeden ze szlachciców skończy jak Maria Antonina, ale bez ciasta. I tak o to szlachta zaczęła oskarzać siebie nawzajem o kradzież, a gdy wybiła godzina śmierci któregoś z nich robili głosowanie na najbardziej podejrzanego. I tak po 15 godzinach zostało tylko dwóch szlachciców. Oboje mieli udowodnić swoją niewinność, a zwyciężca miał przeżyć. Po godzinie jeden z nich został okrzyknięty wrogiem narodu i ścięty, a w jego pokoju znaleziono obie korony, a Lucy i Colt mogli dalej żądzić królestwem wyglądając przy tym niezwykle zjawiskowo. Chłopak zamknął książke i spojrzał się z uśmiechem na publiczność. Igor: Tak się akurat złozyło, że stwierdziłem, że dziś jest któraś tam rocznica wydarzenia w którym szlachta skazywała siebie nawzajem na śmierć by znaleźć złodzieja, więc na cześć tego wydarzenia jako nazwę dla naszej wspólnej drużyny proponuję "SZLACHTA ALCATRAZ", gdyż 16 z nas skończy tak samo jak tamci szlachcicowie. A oto moje wspaniale logo: thumbChłopak zdjął z sztalugi płachtę i odsłonił stworzone przez niego logo ukazujące dwie korony z jego historii. Igor ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny, zostawiając stworzone przez niego logo by Jury mogło się dokładnie przyjrzeć. James: Przy drugim zadaniu, James ponownie znalazł się w bibliotece, ale tym razem z nową kartką i tylko długopisem. Zatarł rączki i przygotował się do działania. Jak zawsze na kartce rozpisywał swoje pomysły. James: ''' Co by tu pasowało. Może zapuszkowani? Zamknięci? Albo nie, Nieustraszeni, o to już pachnie lepiej. Tylko, "co?", Nieustraszeni. ''Chłopak zastanawiał się nad nazwą, która zadowoli jak największą liczbę osób. Odstawił to jednak na bok i zajął się robieniem grafiki. Po jej zrobieniu, chłopak miał również pomysł na nazwę plemienia. '''Nazwa Plemienia: Zaognieni Wojownicy. Logo Plemienia: thumb|center|210px|Logo Plemienia "Zaognieni Wojownicy". Nikodem:. Nikodem po poradzeniu sobie z rurą przyszedł tutaj żeby zrobić to logo. Chłopak miał duży problem żeby pomalować to wszystko równomiernie ale starał się jak mógł najpierw wizął różową farbe i zaczął robić nią kółko potem narysował sigme czarną farbą lecz troszke nie zrobił tego na środku więc zaczął ratować się tym że narysował drugą po drugiej stronie wyszło to krzywo ale lepiej to wyglądało niż jakby była jedna krzywa sigma potem pomyślał "Dingo hmmm kojarzy mi się z jakimś psem ale to nie na mój poziom malowania WIEM namaluje bumerang w końcu to jeden z znaków mojej byłej drużyny" więc jak już miał być bumerang to wolał narysować dwa bo w końcu sigmy są dwie więc nie estetycznie wyglądałby jeden bumerang więc zaczął malować te bumerangi a na sam koniec narysował ramkę z niej był najbardziej dumny teraz czas żeby wymyślił nazwę drużyny Merga wiedział jedno na początku coś związanego z sigmą bo to one były lepsze myślał nad dwiema opcjami: Sigma Omega, Sigma Dingo w końcu zdecydował się na tą 2 bo brzmiała bardziej kreatywnie wtem pokazał swoje logo Jury Nikodem: Więc przedstawiam szanownemu Jury moje logo zapytacie teraz może czy to nie przypadkiem człowiek z monobrwią otóż nie jest to kółko różowe symbolizujące że dziewczyn było więcej i Przyjaźń wtem macie dwie sigmy na środku reprezentujące Sigme chi Gohan a to że jest na środku znaczy że to one były lepsze a wtem ukazują się dwa bumerangi jeden na górze i jeden na dole Bumerang oczywiście znaczy Dingo Omega a to że jeden jest na górze pokazuje że kiedyś byliśmy lepsi a ten na dole ukazuje nam że na końcu drużyn byliśmy tymi gorszymi niestety lub stety to już względne i jest jeszcze ramka bo wszyscy sie kochamy prawda? Wiem że nie ale no lepiej z ramką niż bez ramki dobra wiecie już że to nie człowiek z monobrwią więc ja teraz spadam a wy to ocenicie *przeszedł do następnego wyzwania* Wielki Ben: ... Ben zamiast gadać rysował logo potrzebne do drugiego zadania, a przy okazji wpadł na pomysł nazwy do niego. Ben: OGNIŚCI W OBLICZU KOŃCA! Tak tak się prezentuje logo do tego... *skończył właśnie rysować* thumb|188px|none Wyzwanie 3: Arisha: Brunetka w pośpiechu pojawiła się przed torem przeszkód. Jej krótkie włosy była ciasno spięte w wysokiego kucyka. Dziękowała sobie za wygodne buty i krótkie spodenki, które narzuciła na siebie dużo wcześniej. Rano nie wpadła jednak na to, by ubrać się bardzo cienko, więc miała na sobie luźną, czarną, bawełnianą koszulkę. Prędko ją podwinęła i zrobiła z przodu, nad brzuchem, węzeł z materiału koszulki. W ten sposób zrobiła sobie prowizoryczny top, który nie ograniczał jej ruchów. Osłoniła dłonią oczy przed słońcem i szybko dokonała oceny sytuacji. Tor nie wydawał się potwornie trudny, ale czasochłonny. Arisha nie marnując kolejnych chwil podbiegła do pierwszego mostka. Ciężko nazwać go było mostkiem. Była to bowiem długa na kilka metrów belka, węższa niż stopa Ashy. Po bokach nie było poręczy, a pod spotem żadnej siatki, czy materaca, który chroniłby przed upadkiem. Arisha: W takiej sytuacji zostało tylko jedno wyjście…Cha-cha *powiedziała z powagą patrząc na mostek* Dziewczyna weszła bokiem na belkę i po złapaniu równowagi stanęła wyprostowana, jakby miała wykonać występ taneczny. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ustawiła jedną rękę tak, jakby opierała na ramieniu partnera, a drugą tak, jakby trzymała jego rękę. Arisha: I raz, dwa, trzy *wyszeptała do siebie* Cza – cza -cza *zrobiła krok taneczny w prawo, zamiast w lewo, który dla osoby nieznającej tego tańca przypominałby krok odstawno dostawny* Dwa, trzy *przeczekała w miejscu moment, podczas którego normalnie robiłaby krok do przodu. Naturalnie nie mogła sobie teraz na to pozwolić, bo spadłaby z belki* Cza – cza – cza *powtórzyła początkowy ruch w prawo, zamiast w lewo, co zrobiłaby tańcząc na parkiecie – tutaj nie mogła się przecież zacząć cofać* Dwa, trzy *zatrzymała się nasłuchując podejrzanych dźwięków pękającej belki, które nie nadeszły* Cza – cza – cza, dwa trzy. Cza – cza – cza, dwa trzy *tym razem nie zatrzymała się jednak, teraz zgodnie z choreografią przyszedł czas na obrót – dziewczyna zawirowała zgrabnie nie tracąc równowagi, pokonując w ten sposób kolejny odcinek trasy* Po obrocie dziewczyna „wylądowała” na belce z jedną nogą przed drugą. Lewą rękę trzymała w powietrzu, jakby trzymając kogoś za rękę, a prawą wyciągniętą, z dłonią lekko zagiętą w nadgarstku. Arisha: Cza – cza – cza *kolejne kroki do przodu* Dwa, trzy *zatrzymanie i zmiana rąk* Cza – cza – cza *krok, krok, za krokiem krok* Dwa, trzy *kolejny obrót wokół własnej osi* Pod koniec tego pełnego gracji obrotu dziewczyna stanęła wreszcie na „twardym gruncie”. Pot spływał jej po twarzy i ramionach, ale nie padała jeszcze ze zmęczenia. Arisha: To co dalej…*odgarnęła kilka pojedynczych włosów z twarzy i stanęła przed kolejnym mostem* Ta konstrukcja wyglądała nieco lepiej. Był to prosty linowy mostek, którego deski były położone poziomo. Arisha ostrożnie nadepnęła na pierwszą. Gdy ta się nie zapadła dziewczyna zaczęła szybkim marszem pokonywać most. Arisha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *po pokonaniu 1/3 drogi wszystkie deski popękały, a Asha zaczęła spadać* W ostatniej chwili brunetka chwyciła się dolnego sznurka, do którego przymocowane były belki. Po moście nie zostało śladu. Widać było tylko cztery sznurki, dwa po jednej stronie, jeden niżej (do niego były przymocowane belki), drugi wyżej (ten miał służyć za barierkę) i symetrycznie z drugiej strony. Arisha zwisała przez chwilę z paniką wymalowaną na twarzy, cała mokra od potu. Po chwili podciągnęła się zaczepiając się nogami na sznurku. Następnie wysilając z całej siły swoje niewyćwiczone mięśnie, by dosięgnąć powyższego sznurka. Arisha: Jeszcze trochę *powiedziała do siebie praktycznie na bezdechu* Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi z wysiłku, gdy sznur na którym wisiała zatrząsnął się ponownie. Wreszcie dosięgnęła „barierki” jedną ręką. Podciągnęła się i złapała też druga ręką, a stopy oparła na dolnym sznurze. Zdyszana Arisha wypuściła wreszcie powietrze i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Arisha: Mało brakowało *pokręciła głową* W takiej pozycji zaczęła rytmicznie posuwać się w stronę drugiej strony. Kroki robiła dość powoli i ostrożnie, ale dość długie. Nie chciała robić gwałtownych ruchów, ale gonił ją czas, a wciąż miała jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Ze skupieniem i napięciem wymalowaniem na twarzy wreszcie „dobiła do brzegu”. Na krótką chwilę upadła na kolana, starała się wyrównać oddech, szukała wzrokiem następnej przeszkody. Arisha: Tak, nie ma to jak kąpiel błotna *powiedziała z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy* Asha sprawnie pozbyła się obuwia i z większą ostrożnością niż poprzednio zaczęła wchodzić do kałuży. Ku wzrastającemu zaniepokojeniu dziewczyny, kałuża z każdym krokiem robiła się coraz głębsza, a konsystencja była zbyt gęsta, by ją bez trudu przepłynąć i nie opaść ze zmęczenia. Na szczęście w dolnych warstwach błoto było chłodne, co przynosiła bohaterce niejaką ulgę. Rękę z butami trzymała nad głową, a błoto sięgnęło jej brody. Brunetka musiała iść z twarzą do słońca, by przypadkiem nie zakrztusić się substancją. Jeden zły krok i już po niej. Zginie utopieniem w błocie. Arisha: ~Krok, krok, za krokiem krok *zaczęła nieśmiało nucić piosenkę, by podnieść się na duchu* ~ Sił brak, bo długi szlak *śpiewała cicho przełykając strach i popijając determinacją i adrenaliną* ~ A tam u kresu dróg czeka nas Matka *nuciła brnąć przez brązową konsystencję* ~ Czeka nas Bóg *ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że pewnie podchwyciła melodię, chodząc jako dziecko do kościoła, czy w innych okolicznościach, nie wierzyła by teraz coś innego niż ona sama mogło ją uratować, ale śpiewała dalej, skupiając swe myśli na czymś innym niż rychła śmierć* ~ Ty mi swą podaj dłoń *podniosła jeszcze wyżej twarz unikając zachłyśnięcia się błotem* ~ Krok w krok pójdziemy doń *zmrużyła oczy, kiedy słońce padło jej prosto na twarz* ~ Raz, dwa i jeszcze raz *nie wypadała z rytmu czując, że jej serce zaczyna spokojniej bić* ~ Ciągle wytrwale iść coraz dalej *uśmiechnęła się pod koniec, gdy poczuła, że zaczyna iść pod górę* Teraz jej słowa zaczęły zlewać się w ciche „krok krok, za krokiem krok”, ale już po chwili dziewczyna opadła na brzeg dysząc. Arisha: Haha, wiele się spodziewałam, ale nie tego *westchnęła i podniosła się do siadu* Teraz zwykła kąpiel na oczyszczenie co? Dziewczyna podeszła na czworaka, do niby baseniku wody i przypatrzyła się tafli. Umyła ręce i napiła się trochę wody. Było jej za ciepło by rozważać, czy woda może być zatruta, albo pełna chemikaliów. Jednak gdy spróbowała zrobić kolejny łyk… Arisha: O cholera jasna! *odskoczyła nagle od basenu* Z jakiej racji są tutaj piranie?! UGHHHHHH. Dobra Ari, oddychaj, zaraz coś wymyślisz. Rozejrzała się uważnie po otoczeniu szukając czegoś, co mogłaby wykorzystać. Po chwili zrozumiała, że pominęła wzrokiem porozrzucane dookoła gałęzie. Na jej twarz wpłynął chytry uśmiech, a w jej głowie pojawił się zalążek planu. Po upływie kolejnych minut dziewczyna miała przed sobą prowizoryczną tratwę. Był to właściwie przeplatany koszyk, który stworzony z gałązek i tym podobnych otrzymywał się na powierzchni wody, nawet z Arishą w środku. Dziewczyna weszła do środka i w jednej ręce trzymając patyk odepchnęła się od brzegu. Siedziała tak skulona wewnątrz swojej łupinki odpychając się co jakiś czas patykiem. Nie chciała przywołać tych kilku groźnych rybek mąceniem wody, ale nie mogła też pozostać w miejscu. Krak. Trzask. Plusk. Arisha spojrzała tylko na gałązkę gryzioną i pochłanianą przez piranię. Arisha: IIII *pisnęła i odrzyciła resztkę patyka z uczepioną piranią* Zanurzyła ręce w wodzie i jak najszybciej zaczęła machać rękami byle tylko dotrzeć do kolejnego brzegu. Jej ręce poruszały się tak jak kolorowy wiatraczek dla dzieci poruszany huraganem. Pot spływał jej potwarzy, piranie siedziały na ogonie i podgryzały spód „łódeczki”. Dziewczyna machała rękami z całych sił, była tak skupiona na swoich ruchach, że nie zauważyła brzegu i nieładnie mówiąc wyrżnęła konstrukcją o brzeg, a ona wyleciała na dwa metry w dal. Przeturlała się po ziemi nie uszkadzając się trwale. Była teraz zakurzona, w resztkach błota, zasapana, ale żywa, a w jej żyłach krążyła świeża dawka adrenaliny, a Arisha planowała zrobić z tego pożytek. Jej spojrzenie padło na rozżarzone węgle, które były kolejnym etapem toru. Arisha: Bring it on. Wzięła rozbieg z kilometra i nie trafiła z pół metra. Hehe, nie jest tak źle. Dziewczyna początkowo biegła, ale poczuła jak jej podeszwy zaczęły się podgrzewać. Desperackie czasy, wymagają desperackich środków. Zaczęła robić gwiazdy. Syczała i cicho stękała, gdy jej biedne dłonie stykały się z parzącą powierzchnią i zazdrościła dzieciom, które mogą bawić się w „udawanego” gorącego ziemniaka. Gwiazda za gwiazdą, dziewczyna chyba serio na poważnie wzięła swoją misję Wstrząśnięcia gwiazdami. Arisha: Ał ał ał* mówiła cicho, gdy wreszcie zeszła z węgli i nie miała gdzie i czym schłodzić oparzeń* Asha zacisnęła zęby i podeszła do kolejnej przeszkody. Przed nią leżały trzy piłki lekarskie, każda o wadze 10 kilogramów. Brunetka powstrzymała westchnienie i spróbowała podnieść jedną z nich. Nie było to łatwe, przy jej okaleczeniach, ale dała radę, stękając parokrotnie. Oparła piłkę na głowie i ruszyła niosąc ją tak, jak mieszkanki Afryki niosą dzbanki wody. Co pomaga bardziej w ciężkiej pracy niż muzyka? https://youtu.be/eWIjNxvq_qI (do 0:46) Arisha: ~Nants ingonyama bagithi baba *krok* ~Sithi uhm ingonyama *kroczki* ~Ingonyama *kroczusie* ~Nants ingonyama bagithi baba *kroczeczki* ~Sithi uhm ingonyama *krokusie* ~Ingonyama *krok* Brunetka doszła do punktu kontrolnego I z westchnieniem ulgi odstawiła pierwszą piłkę. Wróciła biegiem po drugą z nich. Z cichym stęknięciem powtórzyła proces unoszenia sprzętu nad głowę i wznowiła wędrówkę. ~Siyo nqoba *krok* ~Ingonyama *tip topy* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *tip topusie* ~Nants ingonyama bagithi baba *krokusie* ~Sithi uhm ingonyama *kroczeczki* ~Ingonyama, ingonyama *kroczusie* ~Ingonyama, ingonyama *kroczki* ~Ingonyama, ingonyama*krok* Ponownie odstawiła piłkę im. Wykwintnych pracowników służb zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa pacjentów, by po chwili z coraz większym zmęczeniem i poczuciem udaru słonecznego wrócić po trzecie narzędzie tortur. ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *lewa noga* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *prawa noga* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *lewa nóżka* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *prawa gira* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *lewa stopa* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *prawa stópka* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *lewa gircia* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *prawe odnoże* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *lewa kończyna dolna* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *prawy nogoczłon* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *tup tup* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *tupu tupu tu* ~Ingonyama nengw' enamabala *tupcia tup* Wreszcie ostatnia piłka skończyła na swoim miejscu. Arisha: Muszę zacząć chodzić na siłownię *wysapała ocierając twarz z potu* Asha nie zdążyła jeszcze porządnie oddalić się o miejsca, gdzie zostawiła okrągłe źródła zmęczenia jej ramion i bólu głowy, a już napotkała kolejną przeszkodę. Był nią stołek. Leżała na nim skakanka wraz z instrukcją: „Wykonaj 20 skoków przez skakanką”. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wzięła skakankę do ręki. Była czarno-biała, a jej „rączki” miały kształt krowy. Arisha: Co kto lubi *przymierzyła się do rozpoczęcia* Na polu pasło się 20 krów… Zrobiła kilka podskoków w miejscu na próbę, po czym zaczęła powtarzać ten ruch wraz ze skakanką. Arisha: Jedna zmarła na zawał *hop* Druga zeszła na udar *hop* Trzecią dopadły komary *hop* Czwartą pogonił kocur *hop* Piątą pożarł niedźwiadek *hop* Szóstej skisło mleko *hop* Siódma dostała raka *hop* Ósmą napromieniowali *hop* Dziewiątą zjedli kosmici *hop* Dziesiąta zadławiła się żołędziem *hop* Jedenasta zakrztusiła się powietrzem *hop* Dwunasta dostała wścieklizny *hop* Trzynasta zmarła w piątek trzynastego *hop* Czternasta wpadła do rowu *hop* Piętnasta zapadła na gruźlicę *hop* Szesnasta wylądowała w Alcatraz *hop* Siedemnasta chciała zjeść kamień *hop*Osiemnasta poleciała na Marsa *hop* Dziewiętnasta zaplątała się w skakankę *hop* Dwudziesta przeżyła! *hop* Brunetka w fali entuzjazmu zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać i przytulać skakankę. Arisha: Hahaha, chyba dostałam udaru ^^ To cio, lecimy z tym koksem? ^^ Wbrew pozorom nie minęło jeszcze wiele czasu, jak była na dworze, ale ze słońcem nie ma żartów. Wesoła szarooka podążyła dalej wzdłuż trasy, aż na jej drodze pojawiła się duża srebrna, błyszcząca, świecąca poręcz. Nad dziurą. Arisha wychyliła się, by spojrzeć w „przepaść”. Arisha: Czemu mam wrażenie, że na dole są trupy wszystkich zabitych od początku show? C: Dziewczyna chciała oprzeć się o poręcz, ale nagle wrzasnęła i odskoczyła od poręczy. ' Na szczęście rozgrzany mózg dziewczyny jeszcze się nie roztopił, więc sięgnęła po odstawioną wcześniej skakankę. Podeszła do poręczy i owinęła skakanką. Stopami oplotła poręcz tak, że zwisała do góry nogami, jak leniwiec, a dłońmi trzymała skakankę przewiązaną przez poręcz. Takim sposobem posuwała się energicznie po poręczy. Tutaj nie było czasu na ostrożność , czy piosenki na podniesienie na duchu. Arisha zacisnęła zęby i dostała się na drugi koniec. Tutaj też nie pozwoliła sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, tylko od razu pobiegła do kolejnej przeszkody, a były to opony, były dokładnie dwie wielkie opony, może nie tak duże jak do monster trucka, ale jednak. Arisha bez problemu zmieściłaby się do ich wnętrza… Tak więc też zrobiła! Ustawiła jedną oponę przed drugą i weszła do środka tej z tyłu. Użyła całej resztki sił jaką miała, by się odpychać i rozpędzić na tyle, aby nią samą zbytnio nie telepało. Na szczęście wreszcie ta część katuszy dobiegła końca, a Arisha zarobiła kolejne zawroty głowy. Nareszcie nadszedł czas na ostatni element – 15 nisko ustawionych płotków, pod którymi dziewczyna musiała się przeczołgać. Arisha: Już bardziej poniżyć się nie mogę prawda? Czas przeobrazić się w węża ^^ *warto wspomnieć, że udar słoneczny, zmęczenie i chęć wygranej pomogły w dokonaniu tej desperackiej decyzji* Brunetka wyłożyła się na ziemi i zaczęła udawać węża. Zaczęła robić dziwne wygibasy, przypominające ruchy gada i w ten sposób posuwać się do przodu. Co jakiś czas wystawiała język i próbowała syczeć, by jeszcze bardziej utożsamić się z tym podłużnym stworzeniem. Tak czołgając się, prawie pełzając przebrnęła przez ostatnią przeszkodę. '' ''Arisha podniosła rękę w geście zwycięstwa i podbiegła ostatkiem sił, by schować się w cieniu. Była spocona, z zaschniętym błotem, kurzem, udarem słonecznym, bólem i prawdopodobnie oparzeniami, ale szczęśliwa. Ogarnęła ją przemożna ulga i chęć odpoczynku. Doczołgała się jednak tylko do korytarza i tam oparła się o lodowate płyty podłogi i ścian, by odpocząć i czekać na wyniki. Deidre: Deidre spojrzała na tor przeszkód. Deidre: Pff, pestka! Deidre weszła na mostek i prawie się przewróciła. Ale szybko wstała i przeszła przez mostek numer jeden - ostrożnie, na spokojnie, mamy przecież dużo czasu. Drugi mostek był już banalny do przejścia, dziewczyna ziewała przechodząc po nim. Następną przeszkodą była kałuża błotna... Dziewczyna próbowała się po niej wślizgnąć, ale to tak nie działa, więc cała ubrudzona błotem poszła dalej, zmyła z siebie to wszystko w kałuży z wodą. Resztę na luzie przeszła (albo ominęła). Przez cały tor wierzyła w siebie, że da radę, więc nie było jej ciężko. Gabriella: Po wielu staraniach, zwrotach akcji, pocie, krwi i łzach Gabrielli w końcu udało się pokonać tor przeszkód. Izumi: Izumi przed rozpoczęciem toru odpowiednio przygotowała się, rozciągając swe ciało. Po jakiejś chwili zaczęła biec i sięgnęła swe ręce po drabince na mostek, by pokonywać następne jego szczeble. Nie było to wielkim wyzwaniem, gdy siły były naładowane na full. Gdy dosięgnęła szczyt przeszła na drugą stronę i zeskoczyła z niego. Te same czynności powtórzyła przy drugim mostku. W obu przypadkach na dole miała niespodziankę w postaci dużych kałuży błotnych. Nieco się ubrudziła nie powiem. Lecz to jej nie przeszkodzi w dalszych etapach. Nie mogła mazać się z powodu jakiegoś brudu. Następnym etapem były tor z poręczami nad którym znajdowała się woda. Przeskakiwała je zwinnymi palcami po kolei, wymieniając rękę, którymi chwytała poszczególne przymocowane rurki i przy 5 ostatnim skończyła zeskakując na trawę i kończąc ten etap. Kolejnymi etapami były opony, które szybkim krokiem skoczyła w środek każdego, to lewą, to prawą stopą. Rozżarzone węgle przebiegła jak najszybciej mogła i starała się nie czuć palących się stópek. Po tym etapie zmęczenie już dawało się we znaki w duecie z upałem. Płotki i przeczołganie się to pierwsza przeszkoda, gdzie miała trochę problemów – między innymi z powodu zmęczenia. Nie lubiła tarzać się po trawie i była trochę słaba w tym aspekcie tego zadania. Powolnym czołganiem dotarła do końca tej przeszkody. Najgorsze i tak nadeszło pod koniec wyzwania. Zmęczyła się niemiłosiernie przy przenoszeniu piłek. Siłowe zadania to nie jej specjalność. Była ledwo co chętna na jeszcze nadchodzącą rzecz. Ostatnia rzecz pomimo że była relaksacyjna to musiała robić przy niej oddech co 2-3 skoki. Powzięła skakankę, by wykonać 20 skoków. Co kilka z nich starała się zmieniać pozycje i styl wykonania tego zadania tak, by wyszła z tego jak najbardziej efektywnie. Z chwilą oddania 20 skoku odrzuciła przedmiot na bok i ukłoniła się, kończąc zadanie. Po chwili jednak wyszło jej zmęczenie i upał, który dawał się cały czas trwania zadania. Klapnęła na powierzchni zadkiem i czekała na reakcje prowadzących. Nutty: '' Nutty przebrała się w strój sportowy i stanęła'' na początku toru. Wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła wykorzystać swoją wiewiórczą zdolność. W jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki, tryb wiewiórki odpalił się. Zmrużyła ślepka i ruszyła przed siebie z takim tempem, że fotoradar strzelałby na jej widok jak Niemcy w ’39.' 'Nutty: '''Aaaaaaaa!!!! ''Krzyknęła bojowo i wskoczyła z impetem na pierwszy mostek, który składał się z piankowych kulek podpiętych na łańcuchach. Wszystko się bujało, jednak wiewiórka była niewzruszona. Najprawdopodobniej nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy skakała w taki sposób. Może strażnicy Central Parku ją ścigali, a ona uciekała skakając po gałęziach drzew. Któż to wie. Nutty na pewno nie pamiętała. W kilkanaście sekund pierwsza przeszkoda znajdowała się za jej plecami. Jednak do końca było jeszcze daleko. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła kostkami i nadgarstkami, aby rozluźnić mięśnie. Drugi mostek jej toru przeszkód był czymś na wzór siatki z lin, jednak podpięty w taki sposób, że musiała przejść bardziej pod nim niż nad nim. Oderwała kawałek swojej bluzki, aby móc związać włosy. Długie rude pukle raczej bardziej by przeszkadzały niż pomagały. Wskoczyła na siatkę i powoli zaczęła przemieszczać się po siatce.' Nutty: ''Umówmy się. Jestem wiewiórką. Nie pająkiem. Duuh.'' ''Ta przeszkoda zajęła jej chyba najwięcej czasu. W pewnym momencie o mało nie spadła z siatki, jednak udało jej się pokonać mostek. Następne dwie kałuże. Błotko i woda. Cudnie. W końcu trochę ochłody. Upał dawał się coraz bardziej we znaki, a po przejściu obu mostków, dziewczyna czuła się jakby miała się roztopić, mimo że była w niezłej kondycji. Postanowiła przebiec kałużę błotną. Oczywiście już na pierwszym kroku poślizgnęła się i wylądowała buźką w błocie. Westchnęła, a na błotku pojawiły się bąbelki. Wstała, otarła twarz i stwierdziła, że skoro i tak już wygląda jak nieszczęście, to położyła się na brzuchu i pokonała kałużę dumnie się ślizgając. Nabrała takiej prędkości, że od razu wpadła do kałuży z wodą, gdzie mogła się trochę opłukać. Biedni ci, którzy będą za nią. Będą musieli taplać się w wodno-błotnej kałuży. Upsi. Kolejną przeszkodą była poręcz. Ciało dziewczyny było całkowicie mokre, a poręcz nalezało pokonać, poprzez przemieszczanie się rękoma i łapanie kolejnych drążków. Upał był, ale nie było czasu by sobie suszyć ręce. Dziewczyna przykucnęła i wytarzała dłonie w piasku. Dzięki temu zyskała warstwę, która powinna zapobiegać ślizganiu. Nawet jeśli piasek w połączeniu z mokrymi rękoma nieco się zmoczy, to po wystawieniu na upalne słońce i tak szybciej wyschnął. Wskoczyła na poręcz i powolnymi, acz zdecydowanymi ruchami zaczęła pokonywać przeszkodę. Patent z piaskiem okazał się naprawdę pomocny. Chwilę później kolejna przeszkoda była za nią. Teraz przyszła kolej na opony. Domyśliła się że trzeba przebiec, odpowiednio ustawiając stopy by się nie potknąć. Łatwizna. Bieganie wśród stad wiewiórek, które były takie maciupkie wymagało podobnej zręczności. Kluczem było ustawić się na palcach stóp. Ruda zmierzyła się szybciutko z przeszkodą, aby zyskać na czasie. Rozżarzone węgle? Zaczynało robić się ciekawie. Pytanie brzmiało czy powinna zdjąć buty czy nie. Gdyby je zdjęła na pewno poczułaby jakiś ból, natomiast nie była pewna czy tworzywo butów nie zacznie się zwyczajnie topić, co raczej tez nie byłoby wybitnie przyjemne. Postanowiła resztę toru przejść na bosaka. Zrzuciła buty, wykonała parę podskoków na rozgrzewkę i w tempie jakby co najmniej zaoferowali jej dożywotni zapas orzeszków, przebiegła po węgielkach. Czołganie. Idealny odpoczynek dla stóp, które jednak piekły. Padła na ziemię i przeszła do pokonywania dystansu. Czuła się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Bardzo chciało jej się pić, a skwar powodował że czuła mdłości i zawroty. Po pokonaniu płotków, z trudem podniosła się z ziemi. Musiała przenieść ciężkie piłki lekarskie. Uniosła pierwszą i przeniosła ją. Uniosła drugą i zakręciło się jej w głowie. Utrzymała z trudem równowagę i zaniosła drugą piłkę. Idąc po trzecią czuła, że długo nie wytrzyma. Przeniosła ją praktycznie słaniając się na nogach. Została skakanka. 1, 2, 3 i tak do 20 skoków. Z każdym coraz mozolniej i słabiej. Po ukończeniu 20 skoków, padła na ziemię ciężko oddychając.' Evan: Choć bawienie się w hydraulika/złotą rączkę była wystarczająco nie w smak to na sam koniec postanowił zostawić tor przeszkód. Wydawał mu się najbardziej męczący, nieprzyjazny i pod każdym względem krzyczał w głowie: NIE!. Dżwięczyła mu jedynie parada letnich cykad . '' '''Evan:' Mhhmm. Spoglądał rozłożony na niebo. Evan: Można byłoby odpłynąć. Prawie przysnął, gdy jeden z prowadzących delikatnie szturchnął go nogą przysłaniajac swoją twarzą widok. Flynn: 'Będziesz tak leżał i markotał pod nosem? Nasz czas jest cenny. '''Evan: '''Huh? ''Podniósł się spoglądając w jego stronę. 'Evan: '''Tak... zadanie z w-fu. Tak zapomniałem. Ktoś musiał mierzyć mi czas. ''Całkiem się podniósł z miejsca lekko napinając swoje plecy oraz rozciągając ręce. Flynn nieco cofnął się od niego. '''Evan: Przecie sporty to chyba nasza domena? Na pewno twoja albo tego drugiego? Flynn: Mnie osobiście? Nie. Ale oglądanie innych zawsze sprawia radość. *nieco chytrze się uśmiechnął* Im szybciej zaczniesz tym prędzej z głowy! Evan: Pewnie, pewnie. *westchnął* Moment. Na początek musiał się przebrać w nieco odpowiedniejszy strój. Poprzedni i tak śmierdział po pracach hydraulicznych co potwierdził również dystans jaki Finn od niego zachowywał. Rozejrzał się za miejscem. Na szczęście przygotowali im niewielką szatnię. Tam więc się udał. Wziął przewiewną koszulę na ramiączkach, krótkie spodenki z przewiewnymi bokserkami oraz klapkami. Evan: Wyglądam jak pajac. Przysłaniał sobie twarz przed rażącym słońcem. Evan: Jeszcze to słońce. Nie jestem na to mentalnie gotowy... Flynn: Dasz radę! *wystawił kciuka* Albo polegniesz i będzie niezły spektakl. *zaśmiał się pod nosem* Przyjemny jest dzisiaj dzionek! Evan: Powiedział osobni siedzący się w cieniu. Przeszedł szukając dokładną rozpiskę czy cokolwiek. Nie pamiętał dokładnie co ma wykonać. Na chwilę przed startem Flynn mu w skrócie jeszcze raz powtórzył kolejność. Normalnemu człowiekowi zapewne ten tor wydawałby się prosty. Dwie poręcze z przywieszonymi mocnymi drewnianymi klockami z wbitymi łańcuchami robiące za dwa pomostki. Pomiędzy nimi specjalnie znajdowały się kałuże. Po pierwszej z nich duża kałuża błota a po drugiej kałuża z samej wody. Obie pomimo upału wyglądały na zaskakująco dobrze przygotowane, jeśli tak można było nazwać. Najgorsze było jednak potem. Poręcze nad którymi trzeba było skakać niczym małpa uważając by się nie spadło. Opony rozstawione z górki specjalnie by się wywalić na pysk albo na tor rozżarzonych węgli, wręcz podsycanych prażącym słońcem. Po najgorszym małe czołganko na czworaka, przeniesienie piłek lekarskich i skoki na skakance. Evan: Z całym dla autora tego czegoś... chyba go pogięło. Flynn: Może. *wzruszyła ramionami* Gotowy? Evan: Ta. Dał mu znak po którym włączył stoper a Evan ruszył do biegu tego koszmarnego biegu, który skończy się tragicznie . Na początek pierwszy mostek z klockami. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki próbując nie ześlizgnąć się z nich. Konstrukcja dość mocno kołysała. Nie miał jednak z nią większych problemów. Większe miał z zdobyciem chęci by to skończyć. Evan: Już mam dość. Westchnął ruszając przez błotnistą ścieżkę. Zaskakująco nie mógł utrzymać równowagi. Evan: Specjalnie żeście tą wodę z kanalizacji spuścili? Marudził się przewijając się do kolejnego mostku. Drugi z nich poszła mu nieco gorzej. Przy wejściu prawie wyrznął się o barierkę. Ubłocone buty przyprawiały go o poślizg. Ledwo utrzymywał się bez dodatkowej przeszkody. Evan: Wah! Nerwowo podpadł się o barierkę lekko uderzając nogami o łańcuch. Starł o niego tyle błota ile mógł by mieć lepszą przyczepność. Ruszył dalej kończąc przed kolejną kałużą. Wykorzystał ja do przemycia butów. Tak mu się wydawało. Była zaskakująco głęboka pokrywając go aż po kolana. Evan: I po butach... Szedł dość opornie przez zebrany muł zbierający się na dnie. Przebył nieco topornie bez zaskakująco wielkiego zmęczenia. Najgorszej jednak było przed nim. Delikatnie uniósł ręce. Evan: I ja z tymi patykami? Zerknął na wystające poręcze. Westchnął będąc dość krytycznym co do swojego ciała. Podskoczył kilkukrotnie, zachwycając za poręcz. Próbował sięgnąć jedną ręką do drugiej. Nie miał jednak na tyle siły i długiej by dosięgnąć. Musiał się więc rozhuśtać. Puścił wylatując do drugiej. Flynn: Przyśpiesz! Powtórzył to przy kolejnych poręczach wywalając się na pysk przy ostatniej z nich. Przetrwał jedynie twarz musząc to skończyć. Następnie z niewielkiego wzniesienia miał przejść przez opony. Pierwsze poszły mu sprawnie. Gwałtownie jednak przyśpieszył, bo w końcu biegł z górki. Strącił kilka z nich. Flynn: Musiało zaboleć. *uśmiechał się pod nosem* Nie przerywaj! Evan: Tfu... *wypłuł trawę* Nienawidzę... nienawidzę... Burknął kilka razy do siebie. Z wielkimi oczami spojrzał na węgiel. Z jednej z gry skojarzył podobną sytuację. Przetarł delikatnie stopy i bez zastanowienia biegł sprintem tak by jak najczęściej oderwać stopę od węgli by ich nie poczuł. Przy smolony na końcu nerwowo wcierał w piasek. Przymrużał oczy roniąc nieco potu i łzy. Flynn: Dalej! Zostały tylko dwa. Evan: Żeby tylko. Stuknął się przez przypadek w jeden płotek. Wściekle mrucząc prześlizgiwał się przez rozpaloną suchą ziemię topiąc się w słońcu. Ledwo co wypełznął z ostatniego. Odbił się jakoś od ziemi do góry ruszając w stronę piłek ułożonych obok siebie. Chwytał je unosząc jedynie lekko nad ziemią za wyznaczona linię. Ostatnią to wręcz przeturlał. Muzyk miał widocznie ubaw oglądając całe show. Evan: Jeszcze.... tylko.... Sięgnął po ostatnią rzecz - skakankę. Ścisnął dość pewnie siebie. Po tym ostatnim czeka go upragniony odpoczynek. Zaczął więc wykonywać skoki w dość pokraczny sposób. Podkoniec nawet się nie próbował. Unosił przód stopy i kiedy w połowie znalazła się linka od skakanki przenosił przód na dół a pięty do góry. Tak przez ostatnie pięć "skoków". Po całym maratonie padł natychmiast zmordowany pod zagaszenie więzienia. Kilka razy trzepnął koszulką robiąc sobie nawiew robiąc sobie niedługo potem drzemkę. Evan: Mam dość! Flynn: Poszło ci całkiem nieźle. Zerknął na stoper pokazujący czas. Chłopak nie wydawał się zainteresowany wynikiem. Jedyne co chciał to prze-wachlować się, pozbywając potu. Evan: Rozpływam się. Flynn: Tak, tak. Ja się zbieram, więc powodzenia! Poszedł sobie a sam Evan mógł mieć chwile spokoju. Spoglądał sobie będąc w cieniu w chmury i nie wiedząc nawet kiedy opłynął po ziewnięciach. Igor: Igor zjawił się przed swoim torem ubrany w granatowy t-shirt i czarne spodenki, ale bez żadnych butów, bo piasek w butach za bardzo by go irytował. Igor: Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubię się przemęczać, a ten tor mógłby dosłownie służyć jako definicja słowa „przemęczenie”! Najpierw były dwa mostki. Mimo, że oba mostki były bujane, a także co jakieś 10 cm. Była pół metrowa dziura, Igor bez problemu bardzo szybko przeszedł oba mostki. Następnie były kałuża błota i wody. Igor ze skwaszoną miną spojrzał się na błoto, ale nie mając czasu do stracenia, szybko wskoczył do kałuży. Błoto sięgało mu aż do pasa, a także mocno ograniczało jego ruchy, ale przystojniak także z tą przeszkodą szybko sobie poradził. Kałuża z wodą, była dużo łatwiejsza i nią chłopak przepłynął kraulem, dzięki czemu ją pokonał dużo szybciej niż poprzednią. Następną przeszkodą była poręcz, którą należało przejść, poprzez przemieszczanie się rękoma i łapanie kolejnych drążków. Ta przeszkoda sprawiła trochę problemów Igorowi. Przez mokre ręce kilka razy zdarzyło się, że wyślizgnął się i spadł, ale, że drążki były na tyle nisko iż chłopak musiał tylko podskoczyć by je złapać to Igor nie stracił, aż tyle czasu co jakby po każdym spadnięciu miał zaczynać przeszkodę odnowa (Nigdzie nie było tak wspomniane) Następnie przed chłopakiem był rząd opon oddalonych od siebie o około 30 cm. Igor domyślił się, że musi przeskakiwać z jednej opony na drugą nie dotykając ziemii. Łatwizna, prawda? Tak pomyślał Igor… I owszem ta przeszkoda była łatwizną. Ale następna przeszkoda już taka łatwiutka nie była. 10 metrowa ścieżka z gorących węgli była czymś okropnym dla chłopaka. Igor w prawdzie bardzo szybko przebiegł ścieżkę, ale poparzenie stop tak go bolało, że musiał kilka sekund odpocząć i schować nogi w teraz, bardzo zimnym piasku. Mimo, że stopy wciąż miał oparzone to jednak wiedział, że musi iść dalej. A było wziąć te buty. Następnie były niskie płotki pod którymi trzeba się było przeczołgać. Czarnowłosy chłopak starał się to zrobić jak najszybciej się da, ale czołganie się nie było jego mocną stroną. Ta przeszkoda ze wszystkich zdecydowanie najwolniej mu poszła, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc i tak miał na niej dosyć dobry czas. Piłki lekarskie mogłyby się wydawać problemem, ale 10 kg, dla Igora to wcale nie jest tak dużo. Chłopak bez większych problemów przeniósł jedną, a później następną i potem jeszcze ostatnią piłkę, do miejsca do którego miał je zanieść. Przy ostatniej przeszkodzie – skakance, największą trudnością było to, że Igor był kiepski w skakaniu przez nią. Ze 3 razy skoczył za późno i musiał stracić trochę czasu by przerzucić skakankę za siebie. Po 20 skokach, Igor skończył to zadanie i poszedł usiąść w cieniu najbliższego drzewa. James: James przyszedł na podwórko, aby wykonać ostatnie zadanie. Z powodu upału nie miał na sobie bluzy, tylko szarą bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem Spojrzał na znajdujący się tam tor przeszkód,i zacisnął dłonie. James: ' To będzie kaszka z mleczkiem. ''Pewny siebie pobiegł w kierunku pierwszej przeszkody. Niestety jak pierwszy mostek pokonał bez problemu, tak o drugi wypierniczył się i upadł twarzą o ziemię. 'James: ' Kuźwa. Skomentował podnosząc głowę, która miała odcisk asfaltu. 'James: ' Nie trzeba było tyle w kuchni przesiadywać, a zażyć trochę ruchu na świeżym powietrzu. Teraz są tego skutki uboczne. Postanowił więc nie szaleć, a przejść mostek spokojnym krokiem. Opłaciło mu się i chłopak znalazł się już po drugiej stronie. Następną przeszkodą była kałuża. James wdepnął w nią i poczuł jak woda nalewa mu się do butów. 'James: ' Dlaczego nie mam na sobie kaloszy? Wyszedł z kałuży, a buty i spodnie od dołu miał ubłocone. Tymczasem musiał przedostać się przez poręcz sportową. Wyrżnął się ponownie, ciągnąc za sobą poręcz. 'James: ' Ktoś za to beknie... Udało mu się pozbierać i pobiec dalej. Opony nie stanowiły dla chłopaka większych problemów, natomiast po węglach skakał, jakby go parzyły. Czołganie się i przeniesienie piłek lekarskich też odbyło się bez większych problemów. Był już trochę zmęczony. Widać, że sport to nie jest jego działka. Podniósł skakankę. 'James: ' Dasz radę James. Kilka razy zahaczył nogami i skakankę. Słaba kondycja i zmęczenie, a do tego upał nie pomagały chłopakowi. Otarł czoło i zaczął ponownie. Za trzecim razem wykonał wszystkie 20 skoków pod rząd. Odłożył na miejsce skakankę, po czym udał się do budynku, aby się ochłodzić i znaleźć coś do picia. Nikodem: Nikodem po zadaniu 2 udał się tutaj gorąco mu było strasznie ale musiał to zrobić zastał tabliczkę z napisem "Jako iż nie wykonałeś swojego zadania musisz przemieszczać się pomiędzy przeszkodami na czworaka" '''Nikodem: Szkoda że tylko pomiędzy na czworaka mogliby zrobić całe na czworaka chociaż może lepiej nie wycofuje to no ale może jak będzie mi zbyt łatwo szło to zrobie coś na czworaka Chłopak ustawił się na czworaka i zaczął "iść" na czworaka do mostu pierwszego był on takim typowym mostem jak na placu zabaw jeśli wiecie o co chodzi były tam Fioletowo-zielone klocki jak i również różowo-czerwone pewnie już wiecie o co mi chodzi tylko że w przeciwieństwie do tych na placu zabaw nie było tam niczego do trzymania (bo to na czym to wisiało nie było do trzymania) a pod tym była ziemia tylko że od tego było tak troszke wyżej niż ziemia takie 50 centymetrów nad poziomem ziemi (tak wiem że nie ma czegoś takiego) więc blondyn chodząc na czworaka przybył tutaj cieszył sie że nie kazali mu na pajączku wtedy nie dałby totalnie rady już bolały go ręce a pogoda nadal nie sprzyjała był cały spocony Nikodem: jak ja nienawidze sie pocić ale ten mostek wygląda jakoś za łatwo coś musi za tym być w sumie to bym to pokonał an czworaka wydaje mi sie to bezpieczniejsze a w sumie tak zrobie Nikodem więc nie wstał a zaczął pokonywać mostek na czworaka bo czuł sie tak bezpieczniej powoli stawiał rękę na kolejnym klocku potem wstawiał noge po tej samej stronie i tam ją wstawiał czuł sie jakby wspinał sie na góre ale przynajmniej miał sie czego trzymać był to wielki plus chodzenia na tym an czworaka lecz jego ręce już powoli nie wytrzymały dobrze że most był w miare krótki i przeszedł go bez szwanku lecz musiał jeszcze przejść na czworaka jego ręce musiały odpocz ąć więc chłopak upadł chwile tak poleżał alw potem wziął sie za siebie i Nikodem wrócił na czworaka i zaczął "biec" do drugiego mostu ten wyglądał jak ten typowy most co sie zapadnie w filmach itp w sumie to właśnie sie zapadł przez ptaszka został tylko taki kawałek minimalny Blondyn dostał sie blisko mostu i wstał wtem próbował jakoś przejść kilka razy prawie sie potknął ale zawsze ratował sytuacje tym że łapał sie tych linek no i migiem był na końcu gdzie musiał wrócić do bycia psem następnym celem była duża kałuża z błotem Nikodem: Tylko nie błoto najgorzej i jeszcze jest tak gorąco zabiłbym za cień' Nikodem nie wiedział jak sobie da rade z tymi następnymi przeszkodami jak już jest spocony na maksa i do tego zmęczony na maksa ale wiedział że jak tego nie zrobi może już nie żyć to dawału mu motywacji niczego bardziej sie nie bał niż śmierci więc nie zważając na zmęczenie dotarł do kałuży błota Nikodem: musze być innowacyjny jeśli chce żyć musze sie poświęcić Więc chłopak nawet nie wstając postanowił przeturlać sie przez kałuże było to poświęcenie dla Nikodema ponieważ nienawidził sie brudzić okularnik poczuł troszke chłodu to było dla niego jak raj przeturał się był cały w błocie czuł sie źle ale przynajmniej miał chwile przerwy od wszystkiego złego czas był na kałuże tym razem wody Nikodem doszedł tam na czworaka i pomyślał że jak sie przeturla to bedzie zbyt nudno wiec postanowił pochlapać sie w niej a potem ją przeszkoczyć zrobił to pierwsze ale przeskoczyć mu sie nie udało po 1 ta kałuża była za duża a po 2 upadł nogi więc były przemoczone a on sam wyglądał okropnie postanowił wiec przejść na kolanach te kałuże po tym znowu wrócił na czworaka '' ''czekała go teraz poręcz na której musiał sie obrócić i pewnie skoczyć na ziemie przynajmniej tak myślał chłopak był już tak zmęczony że ledwo mógł chodzić na czworaka prawie sie czołgając doszedł i wstał wtedy miał w głowie myśli że na tym to sie zabije totalnie no ale spróbował jego ręce były tak zmęczone że kilka razy po prostu sie puszczały z drążków i Blondyn spadał był strasznie poszkodowany raz udało mu sie być u góry ale spadł na głowe znowu przez ręce już miał sie poddać ale pomyślał o tym że jak to zrobi to napewno nie wróci do swojej rodziny więc spróbował raz jeszcze tym razem trzymał sie bardzo mocno był na górze obrócił sie i wtedy skoczył udało mu sie znaczy odrazu po tym spadł na ziemie ale jednak dał rade był z siebie mega dumny już nawet nie czuł zmęczenia i upału ale odrazu jak wrócił na czworaka na nowo poczuł te uczucia ale już nie aż tak mocno jak ostatnio więc czuł w sobie determinacje w końcu co gorszego mogło go spotkać? No napewno gorsze nie były opony chociaż chłopak również nie umiał tego robić to czuł że to lepsze wtem pomyslał jak to urozmaicić żeby było kreatywne nie wymyślił nic ciekawszego niż to że zamiast przrchodzenia z nogą w nich to bedzie na oponach przechodził więc gdy był już koło wstał i zaczął próbować wcisnąć noge do środka żeby potem wejść na góre jego ręce już nie były takie brudne w błocie jak ostatnio bo chodzenie na czworaka na trawie jednak troche daje ale teraz znowu poczuł sie jakby miał ręce w czymś bo sie ześlizgneły z tej linki i spadł na ziemie wtedy postanowił wytrzeć ręce w te miejsca na spodniach gdzie nie było błota i spróbował jeszcze raz tym razem wszedł na opone było to o wiele trudniejsze sie na niej utrzymać niż myślał ale przynajmniej linka była w miare solidna więc mógł na niej opierać sie cały przeszedł na drugą strone opony i przełożył noge na drugą opone i rękę też na linke następnej opony a wtedy druga noga na kolejną opone tak wyglądało jego całe przejście tych opon znaczy kilka razy prawie spadł ale w sumie to dał rade no i dał rade zejść i wrócić na ukochanego czworaka czekały na niego rozażone węgle Nikodem jak je zauważył z daleka postanowił że przejście na nich bedzie zbyt typowe jak na niego więc postanowił że przejdzie je na czworaka wiedział że to oznacza że bedzie bardziej bolało ale on chciał pokazać że umie sie postarac więc koło tego nawet sie nie zatrzymał i starał był bardzo szybki ale nawet to go nie uratowało od tego że jego buty były troszke przypalone a ręce obalałe i czarne jednak prowadzący chyba już nie chcieli meczyć zawodników aż tak więc ustawili zimny piasek koło Okularnik bardzo sie ucieszył i zaskoczył że zrobili coś takiego niestety wiedział że jak sie tu za długo zatrzyma to bedzie ostatni a to nie wchodzi w gre wiec szybko pochodził na tym jak piesek i jego ręce mniej już go bolały no i na czworaka skierował sie na kolejne zadanie w sumie to już prawie nie czuł ciepła dnia przez chwile ale jak zaczeła spadać z niego adrenalina znowu to poczuł kolejne były płotki tak nisko ustawione żeby sie przez nie przeczołgać chłopak tym razem nie wybrzydzał i postanowił zrobić to tak jak miał więc Nikodem z czworaka zmienił sie na tryb czołgania w tym był dobry więc szybko sie z tym uporał chociaż jego łokcie chyba troche sie zbuntowały i po tym tak go bolały że ledwo mógł wytrzymać no dobra przynajmniej na czworaka nie trzeba sie aż tak wysilać łokciami w sumie to sie mylił w końcu reka sie tam zgina więc ma to znaczenie kilka razy upadł ale doszedł do trzech piłek lekarskich ważących 10kg Nikodem: Jak ja to zrobie? Jeszcze jest tak gorąco i wszystko mnie boli może dam rade no cóż wierze w siebie Nikodem wstał i zaczął próbować wziąć 1 piłke ciągle spadał na jedną strone więc postanowił trzymać to w obu dłoniach ta strategia nawet dawała rade ale ten ból sprawił że chłopak upuścił to i spadł naprzód naprawde wyglądał już tak źle że nie da sie tego opisać lecz chłopak sie nie poddał znowu wziął te piłke i starał sie jak najbardziej mógł i udało sie mu chociaż nie miało prawa sie mu udać to udało mu sie te jedną piłke przenieść wtedy wrócił na czworaka i wrócił do tych 2 zostających piłek wziął kolejną tu upadł tyle razy że przydały by sie 2 osoby żeby to zliczyć lecz znowu mu sie udało a 3 wydała mu sie w miare lekka przez to że ciągle już trzymał to 10kg wiec przy trzeciej najmniej razy upadł w końcu skończył i wrócił na czworaka i szedł do ostatniego już kroku czyli skakanki Nikodem totalnie nie umiał skakać na skakance no ale miał nadzieje że tym razem pokona tą trudność był już koło wiec jak prawie zwykle wstał i zaczął próbować skakać chociaż już prawie nie wytrzymywał skakał typem zwanym rowerek ponieważ skakanie normalne jest dla niego nienaturalne i nie umie tak skakać jak narazie jego rekord były to 4 skoki Nikodem: Dajesz to ostatani krok i koniec zrobisz to Chłopaka wypełniła determinacja i był jakby nie tak jak on zrobił już 10 skoków wtedy poczuł sie tak jakby był już bogiem tego no i nie długo mineło aż zrobił to 20 wtem ukłonił sie prawie spadając na ziemie i wtedy szybko pobiegł do drzewa z cieniem i położył sie na trawie Wielki Ben: ... Wielki Ben rozpoczął pokonywać tor przeszkód bez zbędnego gadania. Najpierw pokonał dwa mostki. Jeden z kamieniami na drodze, drugi polany olejem. Ben chodząc boso trochę sobie pokaleczył stopy oraz pobrudził, ale szedł dalej. Nie chcąc bardziej pobrudzić sobie stóp po dużej kałuży błotnej zjechał na plecach, natomiast na dużej kałuży z wodą na brzuchu. Przez to pod wpływem poślizgu wręcz umiejętnie zjechał na siedząco po poręczy.Następnie opony, które zbierał jednocześnie przez nie się czołgając. Był już tak zmęczony, że nie zauważył że przechodzi po rozżarzonych węglach, w końcu przeszedł bez tej świadomości. Widząc nisko ustawione płotki położył się, wciągając brzuch jak tylko umiał i przeszedł o trudach puszczając przy tym trochę gazów. Trzy piłki lekarskie o wadze 10kg wziął pod jedną pachę i dość szybko przeniósł. Był wyraźnie spocony, a to uczucie potęgował upał panujący na miejscu, jednak przed nim pozostało skoczyć 20 razy na skakance. To zajęcie zajęło mu najwięcej, bo aż 17 minut. Gdy skończył wymusił jeszcze na sobie ukłon i poszedł sobie. Ocena wyzwania: Wyświetliła się tablica z wynikami zadania. '' Plik:Wynikionline.png '' '' A za chwilę po tym komunikaty: *''Nutty oraz Evan zostają nietykalni. Evan jako, że dołączając do programu otrzymał nietykalność, może drugą komuś oddać, ale nie musi. O swojej decyzji niech poinformuje na discordzie w dziale #informacja. '' *''Osoby, które nie są nietykalne, zgodnie z pomysłem Nutty, będą wypompowywać wodę. Genialny pomysł! *''Głosujecie na jedną osobę. Na pw do Luki. :3 '' *''Zapraszam wszystkich na możliwość obrony siebie na ceremonii. '' Ceremonia: Dziesiątka uczestników zjechała windą do podziemi. Następnie ustawili się w okręgu przy dziesięciu stanowiskach. Za ich plecami pojawiły się kraty uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Colt wraz z Lucy siedzieli na podejście i czekali na awanturę. :3 Zająwszy miejsce nerwowo spoglądał w stronę pozostałych. Czuł się dość niekomfortowo w tym miejscu nie wiedząc co tak właściwie miał powiedzieć. Większość z nich go pewnie nie kojarzyła nawet. Evan: Więc, um? Cześć? To mamy shitpostować na siebie nawzajem czy coś? Wzruszył ramionami próbując stać w miejscu zamiast się rozłożyć na swoim przydzielonym miejscu. Evan: Generalnie nic chyba do nikogo nie mam, ale jestem na doczepkę bo wy jesteście tutaj od paru tygodni no i tak? *podrapał się po podbródku* Nie wiem na co mogę sobie pozwolić i czy już oni to zrobili z waszymi wspomnieniami. Nie wiedząc jednak co ma dalej robić czy się wkopać po prostu przerwał z znużeniem oczekując jak ktoś bardziej obyty zabierze głos. Tym bardziej obytym kimś okazał się Igor i Russell. Igor: Ja bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chcę umrzeć i nie zamierzam. Igor: Okej więc drodzy koledzy i koleżanki, pozwólcie przedstawić mi liczbę powodów dla ktorych powiniem żyć: Numer 1. Jestem bardzo przystojny, a jak wiadomo przystojni/ładni ludzie są bardziej lubiani przez publiczność, a chyba nikt nie chcę by ktoś nie lubiany wygrał show? Numer 2. Mam słodkiego ptaszka Russella. Jeśli mnie zabijecie będzie odpowiedzialni za jego bycie sierotą. Numer 3. Nie jestem zbyt mocnym rywalem, a jak wiadomo takich trzeba się pozbywać, a, że nie jestem mocny to mnie nie trzeba. Numer 4. Nie jestem też za słabym zapychaczem, który doszedłby daleko tylko dzięki fartu i dlatego bo reszta skupiała się na silniejszych. Numer 5. Już raz powiniem odpaść, ale los sprawił, że zostałem, bo Olbrzym użył zmiany głosów. Nie obchodzi mnie wasza opinia, ale to znaczy, że coś chcę bym zył dalej. Chłopak zaczął się chwilę zastanawiać. Igor: Hmmm... To wszystki na dziś. Muszę coś zostawić na następne rozprawy, nieprawdaż? Proponuję zabić Jamesa boooo... Bo właśnie na niego patrzę, a oskarżanie innych pcha rozprawę do przodu i podnosi oglądalność. Lucy warknęła wyraźnie wkurzona pod nosem. Lucy: Ugh, jesteście bezużyteczni! Wszyscy! *wydarła się* Człowiek tak się stara, a wy ponownie odwalacie jakąś manianę. Colt: Głupie chuje. *kiwał wolno głową* Lucy: Skoro tak się bawicie, to przejdźmy do konkretów. Wstała i stanęła na swoim krześle, dając upust swojej dominacji nad zgromadzonymi. Jej twarz… była niezadowolona, łagodnie ujmując. Lucy: Dwoje z was otrzymało sporo głosów, chyba nie jesteście zbytnio lubiani wśród więźniów. *mruknęła* Jedno z was jednak ma dzisiaj szczęście… a właściwie to dwoje. Wystawiła rękę, w jej dłonie wpadło berło. Podrzuciła je w górę, zrobiła obrót i wylądowało w poprawnym kierunku w jej prawej dłoni. Lucy: Evan uznał, że życie naszej popularnej drama queen jest coś warte, dlatego oddał jej jedną ze swoich nietykalności. *wskazała berłem na Gabriellę* Jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczna, na razie. *syknęła pod nosem* Natomiast drugie z was użyło fanta, który pozwalał anulować dowolne dwa głosy oddane na waszą osobę. Ciekawa sprawa, co nie? Kto mógł z tego skorzystać? Zaczęła sobie wyliczać na stojącymi przed nią uczestnikami, berło zatrzymało się na Arishy. Lucy: Pływająca w chmurach chyba zaczęła tracić pierzę pod stopami, czyżbyś obawiała się utonięcia dwa metry pod ziemią? *zaśmiała się kpiąco* W każdym razie, fant przepadł, a w grze nie ma już żadnych innych. *dodała* Colt: A chciałem im otworzyć biuro, to nie chcieli. *mruknął puszczając dym z ust* Łaski bez kurwa. *założył ręce* Lucy podskoczyła i wylądowała na krześle swoimi pośladkami, jednocześnie obracając się na nim dwa razy. Podrzuciła berło, te wykonało kilka beczek po czym uderzyło głośno o ziemię, trzymane w rękach pastel gotki. Lucy: Jeżeli takie macie podejśćie, będzie bardziej ekstremalnie. *pstryknęła palcami* Każdy z zebranych uczestników, nie licząc Nutty, Evana oraz Gabrielli został złapany i związany pasami, a następnie zniknął za zamykającymi się przejściami. Za ścianami roznosiły się ogromne krzyki rozpaczy, Colt i Lucy wybuchnęli złowieszczym śmiechem, nietykalni przyglądali się zdezorientowani ekranom na swoich monitorach, jednocześnie zerkając na prowadzących. Wśród różnych krzyków dało się usłyszeć błagania o pomoc, ostatnie życzenia czy po prostu płacz. Cała siódemka znajdowała się w ciemnościach, nic nie widzieli, a jeżeli mieli słyszeć to nie było to nic przyjemnego. Wszyscy zadawali sobie pytanie: Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego tak? Cóż… odpowiedź wydawała się bardzo prosta, ale by do niej dotrzeć musieli wykonać ostatnie zadanie. W pewnym momencie jedna osoba odkryła, że jest na coś sadzana. Podobne odczucia miała pozostała szóstka, słyszeli się też coraz głośniej i wyraźniej, nic nie przerywało. Poczuli pod swoimi nogami jakiś znany im materiał, bynajmniej niebezpieczny. Igor: Ja nie chcę umierać! James: Chyba nikt kuźwa nie chce! Arisha: Dlaczeeegoooo??? Po słowach dziewczyny w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło światło, oślepiając siedzących tam ludzi. Nikodem jako pierwszy zorientował się, że znajdują się w jakimś obskurnym pokoju. Siedzieli w siedmioosobowym kręgu, nogi przywiązane do krzeseł, ręce przywiązane do uchwytów w stoliku. Izumi podobnie jak i Igor od razu zwietrzyli okazję i próbowali się wydostać, jednak ich starania poszły na marne. Lucy: Nie ma co się szarpać, nie uwolnicie się. *zaśmiała się złowieszczo* Czeka was mała… gra. *prychnęła* Wielki Ben: Gra? *uniósł brew w górę* W tym samym momencie, przed jedyne drzwi w pomieszczeniu wszedł jakiś osobnik. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, białą koszulę oraz czerwony krawat. Tożsamość jego pozostawała nieznana, ponieważ na twarzy miał maskę z uśmiechniętą twarzą, a na głowie czarny kapelusz z czerwoną wstążką wokół niego. Na dłoniach widać było skrawki tatuaży… co jednak ważniejsze, trzymał coś w rękach… coś co spowodowało, że w ich oczach pojawiła się panika, jeszcze większa niż dotychczas. Lucy: Tak, gra! *śmieje się* A ten oto przystojniak będzie jej inicjatorem! Zapewne kojarzycie rosyjską ruletkę? Nastała cisza, większość tylko przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nieznany im mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po lufie trzymanej przez niego strzelby, której srebrne części odbijały światło lampy na suficie. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej jeden nabój, który załadował do strzelby. Następnie kilka razy przeładował, chcąc jak najbardziej „zrandomizować” umiejscowiony nabój. Lucy: Ja już znam wynik głosowania, on ma zrobić wszystko by to głosowanie poprawnie wyegzekwować. *chichocze* Nie daje wam gwarancji, że boska ręka Lucy dosięgnie właściwą osobę. *śmieje się złowieszczo* Możesz zaczynać. *klasnęłą* Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, bez słowa podszedł do swojej pierwszej „ofiary”. Nikodem, chłopak który według niektórych zabłysnął na dzisiejszym zadaniu, poczuł jak wraz z przystawieniem mu lufy do głowy po plecach przeleciał mu zimny pot. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem, inny spoglądali na nich przerażeni obawiając się tego, co mogą za chwilę zobaczyć. Mr X: Jeden wytrysk energii nie czyni z ciebie mniej leniwej osoby… Pociągnął za spust. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pusty strzał. Mr X: ...dostałeś jednak szansę, by się poprawić. Bez słowa przeszedł do kolejnej osoby. Nikodem wypuścił powietrze z ust z ulgą, on był już bezpieczny. Dziewczyna była wyjątkowo cicho, jej wewnętrzna rozpacz i przerażenie prawdopodobnie ją sparaliżował. Mowa o nikim innym jak Deidre. Mr X: Twoje podejście do życia nie zawsze jest dobre dla ogółu… Pociągnął za spust. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pusty strzał. Deidre westchnęła ciężko, kładąc głowę na stoliku. Mr X: ...jednak tym razem świat Ci wybaczył. Stanął przed kolejną osobą, był to Igor. Mr X: Twoje- Igor: Nie, nie, nie… *przerwał mu* ja nie mogę umrzeć. Mam chorą babkę, ma raka, umiera, chciałbym się z nią jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć… Russell- Mr X: Zamilcz! *przystawił mu lufę do czaszki* Twoje zachowanie jest irytujące tak jak sama twoja osoba… Igor: Wiem. *odparł wyraźnie zadowolony* To znacz- Mężczyzna zacisnął mocnej rękę na strzelbie i pociągnął za spust. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pusty strzał, niestety. Zaraz po tym uderzył go bronią w głowę, a ten zemdlał. Mr X: …z jakiegoś jednak powodu dostałeś kolejną szansę. *kręci głową* Stanął za kolejną postacią, wyglądała na przerażoną. Mr X: Cały czas bujasz w obłokach, zupełnie nie interesuje Cię to co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Sprawiasz wrażenie bardzo pewnej siebie... Przystawił jej lufę do głowy, pociągnął za spust. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pusty strzał… Mr X: …chyba słusznie, bo dostałaś kolejną szansę, Arisha. Dziewczynie polecały łzy po policzkach, jednocześnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Siedzący obok niej osobnik spojrzał na nią z troską. ???: Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. *uśmiechnął się* Mr X: Podobnie do swojej przyjaciółki, nie bardzo interesujesz się tym co się wokół ciebie dzieje, za to bardzo dużo kombinujesz za plecami innych. *przystawił mu lufę do czaszki* Czy opłacało ci się to? Pociągnął za spust. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Huk. Siedzące w pomieszczeniu dziewczyny krzyknęły przerażone, jednocześnie zamykając oczy i odwracając głowę. Chłopacy zostali zdecydowanie zagłuszeni, jedynie rozległo się w tle „kurwa!”. Czaszka siedzącej osoby roztrzaskała się na kawałki, bryzgając krwią we wszystkich kierunkach świata. Nie zostało z niej nic… reszta ciała mimowolnie utrzymywała się w luźnej, opadającej pozycji. Twarze siedzących wokół osób zostały ubarwione krwistym sokiem, ich ubrania również otrzymały soczysty czerwony barwnik. Siedzące wokół, byłego już chłopaka, Arisha i Izumi skuliły głowy przerażone, ze strachu trzęsły się strasznie, serca waliły im w klatkę piersiową, najchętniej zostawiły by swoje właścicielki i uciekły najdalej stąd. Deidre spoglądała pustym, sparaliżowanym wzrokiem na to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nikodem nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. James wyglądał na wściekłego, z zaciśniętymi pięściami spoglądał na stojącego za martwym towarzyszem… egzekutora. Mr X: Jak widać nie. Twój czas dobiegł końca, Ben. *mruknął chłodno* Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, przerwał ją cichy płacz jednej z dziewczyn, następnie James zaczął się miotać na wszystkie strony, byle by tylko uwolnić się z tej pułapki. James: COŚ TY ZROBIŁ! CO ŻEŚCIE ZROBILI!!! *wydzierał się* Nikt nie odpowiedział na zarzuty chłopaka, siedzieli i przeżywali własny dramat, próbując wyprzeć to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Po dłuższej chwili ponownie rozległ się ten przyjazny i znajomy głos. Lucy: I nikt nie ośmielił się… zakłócić zalegającej… ciszy. Mężczyzna bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, po czym wpadła do niego jakaś puszka. Po chwili zaczął ulatniać się gaz, który uśpił wszystkich pozostałych więźniów. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki